


A Vizard's Love

by Strailo



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I don't know, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, m/m - Freeform, mini stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Vizard loves, they love deeply and fully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Vizard's Love 1 Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Vizards Love  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 1  
> Story: 1  
> Characters: Renji, Shuuhei  
> Word Count: 1,667  
> AN: This wasn't supposed to be posted yet, but I need to get through my back log, so this is the first story that is a part of my back log. I have a few other things, but please check out my blog for that. 
> 
> *~*~*~*

“You’re thinkin’ pretty damn hard there, Renji.” Shuuhei shifted in his spot, watching as his fellow taicho poked at his bento box, taking apart the rice balls with his chopsticks. Renji looked up at his sometimes lover and always friend before he shrugged one shoulder.

 

“Been thinking about a lot of things,” he admitted. “How things have changed in the last few years, all that good shit,” he said, shrugging. Nearly a year ago, after the Vizards had turned down the offer of taking over the freed spots in the divisions, they had given the fukutaichos who had their bankai’s the offer of moving up but only Shuuhei and Renji had taken up the offers. Renji was now the taicho of the fifth and Shuuhei had stayed in his beloved ninth division with a new fukutaicho who he wanted to smack half of the time. How the kid had gotten to where he was with how much hero worship he had going on for everyone, Shuuhei would never know.

 

Then again, Renji had to deal with Momo Hinamori who still had a thing for Aizen and would burst out into comparisons between them. The red head had taken to reminding her that the bastard had fucked them all over, had his ass kicked by Ichigo and was currently sealed in some deep, dark room where no one wanted to go near.

 

Which had left the third division and the hurting Kira to be filled. They had ended up waiting for Ichigo, who at the time was working his way through the academy after a drunk had hit him. It had shown them that his body was slowly, very, very slowly breaking down with each time that he left it. It hadn’t been noticed but it had been suggested before what would happen with a body with such a powerful soul. There had only been a few substitute shinigamis but none of them had been like Ichigo was.

 

Once Ichigo had gotten through the last of the classes that he had to take to round out his knowledge, he had taken over the Third Division, changing how it ran. Before, the people had taken advantage of the hurting Kira and the fact that they had no taicho, lazing about and only doing the paperwork that they needed to continue working without everyone watching them with a critical eye. Once he had started as Taicho that laziness had stopped and the division now ran smoothly since any idiot that dared to complain ended up transferred into either the Eleventh Division or the Fourth division under one of the two scariest taichos of the Gotei 13.

 

His people learned quickly to listen to his rules while Ichigo got to pull Kira from his depression, helping the blond haired blue eyed man regain his sense of self. It was a beautiful thing to Renji and Shuuhei. Thus Renji thinking hard about things during their lunch break.

 

“Still thinkin’ hard, handsome,” Shuuhei teased, getting a groan from Renji as he rolled his eyes and huffed.

 

“Yeah. Well, it’s more I’m thinking about Ichigo,” Renji said, stuffing a bite of his food into his mouth before shrugging. “Have you noticed that he...deaged to the point of before he became a substitute shinigami?” he asked, eyebrows furrowing before he rolled his shoulders.

 

Shuuhei paused and blinked as he pulled up pictures of when he had first seen Ichigo and then now. “You’re right. He looks like jailbait for all that he’s 24 years of age,” he drawled, shaking his head with a snort. “All wide eyes and pretty looks despite his tendencies to scowl.”

 

“Yeah, he does like to scowl doesn’t he?” Renji chuckled, shaking his head before he sighed and finished off his rice balls. “The thing is...he’s really getting a lot of attention. He’s been fucking well running into my office to get away from some of his own people just so he can get the fucking work done without them watching him. He’s not really sure on how to work around them,” he continued, waving his chopsticks before grunting in annoyance. “My own people have learned the hard way that they don’t fuck around with me right now since I have more important things to do.”

 

“Like avoid the little Momo who seems to fluctuate between worshipping the very ground that you walk upon and comparing you to fucking Aizen?” Shuuhei asked, cocking an eyebrow at his friend and getting a snort.

 

“I will shove my foot up your damn ass until you’re choking,” Renji threatened, getting a leer from his friend. “And it won’t be fun for you but it sure as hell will be fun for me,” he snorted. “Anyways, the guy is acting like he doesn’t know how to deal with the people that want to do nothing more then fuck him into a moaning puddle on their bed nightly. It’s...cute if not kind of pathetic.”

 

Shuuhei went still at the thought of a flushed, panting, needy Ichigo spread out on his bed, wearing nothing but dark marks that had been laid on his skin by teeth and tongue. He shifted and tucked that thought away for later on. Renji just smirked at him and rolled his shoulders in some amusement, knowing what the other man was thinking right at that moment. “Okay, so yeah, let’s just say that it’s not a bad thought really,” he drawled, getting a smirk from his friend.

 

“Yeah, just the thought of that pretty boy all relaxed and wanton is a pretty thought,” Renji chuckled, shaking his head own head to clear the thought of it away before he relaxed back into his seat.  “I actually had the fortune of walking in on him in the fucking shower. You know how he tends to use private showers if he does the communal thing? Yeah, I just happened to walk in on him one day in one of the private showers that had a loose door. Let me tell you, the sight of all that water drenched skin was something that will always stay with me, that’s for sure,” he chuckled, Shuuhei pouting at him.

 

“Anyways, what exactly were you thinking when it came to him? It couldn’t just be how he’s being doing with all of this shit and how things have been going on,” Shuuhei hummed, rolling his shoulders.

 

Renji shook his head with a sigh. “Yeah, you’re right. It’s like I can’t stop thinkin’ about the fucker. He’s so fucking innocent it’s pathetic. And most of his damn suitors are after him because he’s still a frickin’ virgin and hasn’t even really learned much about the way Soul Society works in regards to physical and emotional relationships,” he grouched, finishing his bento before closing it with a sigh. “I have no idea how the hell I’m going to help him, much less broach the topic with him. It’s going to take some delicate touches.”

 

Shuuhei hummed before leaning forward. “Well, we can always get some sake, corner him and talk to him about what he knows. We both know that when he gets a on the tipsy side he gets talkative and we can use that to our advantage,” he drawled, waving his own chopsticks before finishing off his bite of food and wiping his mouth. Smiling, he chuckled softly at the thoughtful look on Renji’s face before thin lips curled into a smirk as the other man nodded.

 

“I’ll get that one sake that he likes. Calls the others turpentine when he has to drink them,” Renji snorted, getting a smirk and a nod from Shuuhei, the man chuckling softly.

  
“It is turpentine considering it’s moonshine sake that we tend to get,” Shuuhei teased, standing up once he had wrapped his bento box back up, the two looking at the boxes and the matching fabric that covered them. “Found it in your fridge to huh?” he asked, the two chuckling together.

 

“Yeah, I did,” Renji huffed, shaking his head with a smile on his lips. “Ichigo is getting really good at sneaking inside of our places that’s for sure. But I can’t complain considering these damn bento’s are full and putting a few a few pounds on me,” he snickered. “I have to work out a bit more than normal to keep them off.”

 

“I told him to keep my ever growing waist in mind when he made them,” Shuuhei chuckled, the two men heading for their duplex home that they had bought once they had become taichos and didn’t want to share their space.

 

It wasn’t big but it worked for them with two different apartments on each level, giving them their own space when they needed it. But the bottom house held a very large bedroom that they tended to share with each other when they weren’t entertaining someone.

 

Ichigo of course didn’t know that but that didn’t mean that he didn’t have some kind of hint as to what was going on since he often found them out of the beds that he thought was their own.

 

“Come on, let’s head on home and drop off these boxes yeah?” Renji hummed, getting a smile from Shuuhei and a nod.

 

“Yeah. Then we’ll get back to work. Think this weekend will work for us cornering him?” Shuuhei asked, tilting his head at his partner.

 

Renji thought about it for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. “Yeah, it’ll work I think,” he chuckled, sharing a smirk with the other male. “I’ll get the sake Friday and invite him over to have a relaxing night together so that we can all unwind,” he drawled.

 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Shuuhei chuckled, curling his arm around Renji’s waist, teasing his hip. “And hopefully we’ll work on getting that poor boy laid finally,” he said. Renji’s laugh was full of promise and need.

 


	2. A Vizards Love 1 Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Vizards Love  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 2  
> Story: 1  
> Characters: Renji, Shuuhei, Ichigo  
> Word Count:  
> AN: Day late but I spent yesterday resting and all that. :P Blah.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Lounging on the futon in his living room, Shuuhei played with the sake dish on his stomach as he watched Ichigo and Renji play poker, using small snacks as betting tools. “You’re so cute it’s ridiculous,” he stated, pointing at the slightly flushed Ichigo as he pouted at his cards.

 

“I am not,” Ichigo huffed, tossing a cheeto at him in retaliation before going back to his cards, shaking his head. “Give me two,” he stated, tossing two cards face down. Renji dealt two cards before dropping three and dealing himself three, rearranging them to his liking. “Two chocolate chip minis and an oreo. And I really am not cute. I don’t know why you and others think I am.”

 

“Because you are,” Renji replied, matching the bet and tossing in two cheetos into the salty snacks pile. “Seriously, tell me, Ichigo, what do you know about relationships in the Seireitei?” he asked, the two going back and forth adding to the pile of snacks.

 

“Here in the Seireitei? Not a whole lot,” Ichigo admitted, picking up his cup and sipping at the sake, humming in appreciation at the smoothness and gentle flavor of it. “Did you steal from Shunsui-taicho’s stash again?” he asked, eyeing the bottle, knowing that it was a brand that Shunsui enjoyed when he drank with either him or Ukitake.

 

“Nah, but Shuuhei and I killed some of our excess money for this week,” Renji hummed, shrugging one shoulder. “Considering we make taicho level base pay along with whatever missions we end up going on? That’s saying something,” he chuckled softly, making Ichigo hum softly.

 

“I see,” he hummed, shifting to that he could just out and out lay on his back, using a pile of pillows to perch his head over the edge of the table. “I call.”

 

“Back to my original question, what do you know about relationships in the Seireitei?” Shuuhei prompted.

 

“Not a whole lot really,” Ichigo admitted, shrugging one shoulder as he laid out his cards, showing his full house and making Renji curse as he lost once more. “Hell, I didn’t know a whole lot about relationships during my living years so it’s not much of a surprise that I don’t know much about them here,” he hummed, shaking his head as he took his winnings and separated them out into the bowls that they had for each snack. “Why?” he asked, finishing off his sake and putting it aside.

 

Renji and Shuuhei exchanged looks, the red head wrinkling his nose and rolling his shoulders to loosen them up. “Because there is a reason why there are so many people that are coming after you now, after so long,” Renji finally said, sighing as he shuffled the cards, looking to Ichigo with a serious expression on his face.

 

Seeing that, Ichigo frowned as he finished with the snacks, putting them to the side and wondering just what the two men were going to tell him. “Okay. And why is that?” he asked, nibbling on a cookie, having a feeling that he should be a bit more sober then he was. His cheeks were flushed and even in a light every day kimono, he was feeling a bit warm.

 

“Well, first of all, power is always attractive to a Shinigami and you have absolutely oodles of it,” Shuuhei hummed, tapping his fingers on his stomach, his other hand holding his sake cup steady on his stomach. “So that really makes you attractive but add that with your coloring and your loyalty? It’s kind of an addicting combination,” he continued.

 

“I’ve always been this way,” Ichigo denied, huffing and blushing as he nibbled on another bit of cookie, shaking his head in some amusement. “And most of the people who seem to want to get close to me don’t really know me personally. They know all of the bullshit stories that surrounded me but they don’t know the real me,” he stated, waving one hand in the air as he pouted.

 

“There’s a few other reasons as to why you are considered a catch,” Renji drawled from his spot, watching the way Ichigo was just lounging on the floor, relaxing with a soft sigh of pleasure.

 

“Oh?” Ichigo hummed, looking over at him as he picked up a bowl of the cookies that he had won from the poker.

 

“You’re a virgin,” Shuuhei stated, Ichigo blinking up at him in some surprise. “Virginity is kind of highly prized around here since it’s so fucking rare to find someone fully grown with it fully intact,” he continued, shrugging one shoulder. “Kids have it obviously, but to my knowledge there are very few pedophiles and they only really become as such when they arrive here. They tend to get taken out fast though, killed by the guardians of the Rukigon districts.”

 

“Good. No one should touch a child like that,” Ichigo snorted before reaching out to grab a few of the cheetos and nibbling on them. “But why is virginity so damn rare? I would have thought that in the clans and such that such things would be more prominent,” he continued, flipping onto his stomach to stare at the other man.

 

Renji chuckled softly. “Usually if they can marry off the kids before they discover the joys of sex, yes, they are. But otherwise the general rule, as Rukia told me, is that as long as they don’t become pregnant or create one, they can fuck around all they want,” he said, shrugging as Ichigo nibbled upon his snacks in thought.

 

“So just because I’m me, have power and am a virgin, I’m being followed around by a bunch of horny shinigami?” Ichigo asked, looking incredulous.

 

“Yeah. But relationships amongst Shinigami tend to go different ways depending on the Shinigami,” Shuuhei continued. “With some, they stay with one lover once they find that person until they either don’t love each other, are ready to move onto a new living life or they rejoin the stream. But some shinigami find others like themselves. They stay with that one lover, they both do, but they find fun outside of their relationship to keep things fresh between the couple. Sometimes they share a new partner, but they often don’t.”

 

Ichigo gazed at him, one foot cocking upwards and the foot rolling as he smirked, Renji’s eyes sliding over that long, well formed leg with visible appreciation. “And what about you and Renji? Where do you fall?” he asked, the two lovers sharing a look.

 

“Well, apparently he notices things more often than we thought,” Shuuhei chuckled, getting a smile from the younger male.

 

“There are only so many times a guy can walk into the house and have the bedroom with the huge ass bed in it closed and not figure something is going on,” Ichigo snorted, picking up his sake cup and waving it at Renji with a smile.

 

Renji just snickered and poured some more of the sake. “He’s right about that,” he chuckled, shaking his head as he shared a look for his lover. “As for me and Shuuhei? We fall into the second category. We find the occasional outside lover but they never really last long. They all know what’s they’re getting into when they start something because we do lay it out in no uncertain terms what we’re looking for from them,” he continued, shrugging one shoulder with a smile. “We wouldn’t mind having a third partner, probably settle a bit more since we’re getting into a steadier place in our lives, but we haven’t found that person. Yet.”

 

“Actively looking or just looking when the urge strikes?” Ichigo asked, shifting around on his stomach as he sipped his sake, tilting one eyebrow upwards.

 

“When the urge strikes. When we see someone that interests us, we watch them, study them. See if it would be worth it to figure out if they would be worth bringing the person into what we already have,” Shuuhei said, shrugging as he drained his sake, picking up the small bottle of sake next to him and pouring the last of it into his cup. “We should eat something more than snack foods,” he hummed, hauling himself up and taking in the pouting look on Ichigo’s face. “No need to get up, brat.”

 

Renji snickered and stood up with his lover, heading towards the kitchen with him. Once there, they found the leftovers that Ichigo had brought, stating that his refrigerator needed to be cleaned out anyways. The heated the various dishes using their oven before putting things together and bringing them out, finding Ichigo playing solitaire with the deck of cards that they used. The younger male, predictably, stole some of each item, but mostly doing so with some of the spicer items.

 

“How the hell you can eat something with so much spice I will never know,” Renji muttered as he watched Ichigo place spanish rice, pico de gallo and thinly chopped chicken onto a tortilla that had been lightly coated with sour cream.

 

“Easy. This?” he asked, pointing to the pico de gallo with the spoon. “This is nothing compared to what Sado makes when he wants what he calls real Mexican. I toned this shit down because the hangover is going to be a bitch as it is without the added burn of it,” Ichigo chuckled, shrugging one shoulder as he bit into his taco with a hum of pleasure.

 

The two lovers shared a look and agreed that what he had said was true. Sado loved a good bite that still tasted good and it showed in his cooking. “Yeah. Tell me where you learned most of these recipes though,” Renji stated as they continued to eat, drink and play late into the night. Ichigo happily did, talking about how each dish was made, a little known passion of his coming out fully in the comfort of privacy with two close friends.

 

Later that night, after spilling Ichigo into bed as birds gently chirped in the pre-dawn quiet outside, Renji had to chuckle and follow his lover back to their room, stripping out of his house kimono. “God, he does have passions that we didn’t know about,” he huffed, Shuuhei giving him an amused look.

 

“Yes, though I suppose Kira would know more about such little loves,” the brunet hummed as he followed his partner’s example. “I’ve noticed that Yumi and Ikkaku have been eyeing up our blond friend while we’ve been eyeing Ichigo up. And do not deny that we have been eyeing him up.”

 

“I wasn’t gonna deny shit since I know it’s true,” Renji snorted, leering at his lover before pulling his ponytail free. “And if they dare think about hurting Kira just so they can play I’m sure that we can help Ichigo set them straight.”

 

“I also think that Shinji-san has been looking a little interested in him while Kensei-san has been watching Hanataro-kun for the last six months. It’s like everyone caught the fuck bug,” Shuuhei snorted, pulling on a sleeping kimono.

 

“Or they just want a relationship. After all the fighting? We’re now at peace, the balance is returning to what it’s supposed to be and the Soul King won’t wake up for another twenty years like he’s supposed to,” Renji stated, Shuuhei nodding as his lover slid in next to him. “For now though, sleep. We’re gonna regret all that high quality sake later, Ichigo most of all since he can’t be helped with kido, remember?”

 

“Yeah, I remember. Sleep, brat,” Shuuhei huffed, tugging Renji close as the two laid down with smirks on their lips.


	3. A Vizards Love 1 Pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Vizards Love  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 3  
> Story: 1  
> Characters: Renji, Shuuhei, Ichigo  
> Word Count:   
> AN: Fluffy cuteness. That's all I have to say!
> 
> *~*~*~*

“Renji,” Shuuhei breathed over one ear, smirking when his lover grumbled and buried his face into the pillow under him. He had woken to find Ichigo in the bathroom, looking none too happy, but luckily not on his knees before the toilet. Instead the younger male was leaning over the sink, hair falling around his face as he slowly splashed water over his skin, trying to calm his stomach. Once he had made sure that Ichigo was going to be okay, the tattooed shinigami and gone to wake his lover up, finding the red head sprawled on the bed. “Come on, we have an Ichigo with a migraine slowly building. I’m going to need your help making some food for all of us on top of that.”

 

Renji lifted his head with a grunt as Ichigo stumbled past them, the soft thump and groan telling them that he had leant against the wall and was currently resting there. “Yeah. You grab him, stick him in our bed. I’ll go take a shower while you make tea,” he rasped, stumbling out of bed, looking ruffled and dazed. Shuuhei leered at his lover, getting a sleepy glare before Renji stumbled for the bathroom, closing the door a bit too hard and getting a groan from the still leaning Ichigo.

 

“Come on, Ichi, let’s get you into bed. Our bedroom is nice and dark and cool,” he coaxed, moving to pick Ichigo up into his arms, Ichigo moaning and pressing his cheek onto his shoulder. “We have the day off so you’ll be able to just relax and nibble,” he continued, walking into the bedroom and laying Ichigo down onto the bed.

 

The younger male groaned and relaxed into the softness, stretching his body slowly before coming back into a curled position. “Tell me that you’re gonna make tea and easy food for me today?” he asked, voice low and husky,

 

“Of course. Nice smooth smoothie, made with the almond milk like you prefer with banana’s and some kiwi,” Shuuhei chuckled, moving some of the pillows around so that they were creating a kind of nest for Ichigo’s head before pulling the blanket over him with a smirk at the hum of pleasure from him. “And later some soup with a simple turkey sandwich. Maybe if you’re feeling up to it, I’ll make it nice and hot. Of course crackers to nibble on along with other enjoyable snacks,” he continued, Ichigo humming.

 

“Spoil me some more why don’t ya?” Ichigo sighed, rubbing his cheek into the pillows. It wasn’t often that he allowed himself to get drunk and never when he went out instead of staying in. It was only when he stayed in and was with knowing friends.

 

Shuuhei chuckled and closed the curtains firmly before shrugging. “I know how to work it, so don’t worry about it,” he said, heading into the kitchen to make tea for the three of them and the promised smoothie for Ichigo. He had used a basic kido to ease the tension in his shoulders and neck along with the hangover before taking a small pain killer to kill the rest of it. So compared to the other two males in the house, he was feeling rather good. Once everything was done, crackers having been moved into the bedroom along with a water cooler that held icy cold water for Ichigo, he took the smoothie and a cup of tea to the prone male, smiling when he saw a glass half full and his friend laying back down.

 

“Better?”

 

“Marginally. My throat doesn’t feel like sandpaper,” Ichigo replied, wiping the corner of his lip as he shifted so that he was mostly sitting up, taking the glass with the smoothie while the tea was placed to the side for the moment. Sipping it, he sighed softly as his stomach started to calm down, his head wincing when Renji opened the door and allowed the outside light to flood in on his face. “Bastard,” he whined, rubbing at his face with one hand, massaging his temples.

 

“Sorry,” Renji apologized sheepishly, closing the door quickly but quietly and moving to the closet, towel wrapped around his waist to give him some semblance of modesty. Ichigo pouted at him, unable to actually glare with the throbbing going on behind his eyes before he turned back to his smoothie and using an offered spoon to eat it. “Always so thick,” the red head chuckled as he found a day kimono to wear, slipping it on over his shoulders and wrapping the obi before he pulled the towel out from under it.

 

“It makes my stomach feel better,” Ichigo huffed, eating another spoonful of the smoothie as Shuuhei chuckled and found a day kimono for himself. “After this, I plan on crashing out for a couple of hours until lunch,” he said.

 

Shuuhei hummed and nodded. “I’ll make sure that it’s light, like I promised,” he said, watching Renji light a small candle and placing it into a small holder that dulled the light even more but allowed them to see without squinting. “I have a couple of things that I need to do today though.”

 

“Can you swing by my place and grab one of my day kimonos?” Ichigo asked, pulling at the kimono that he was wearing. “I think after lunch I’m going to chance a shower and I don’t want to wear this one again.”

 

“I can do that,” Renji promised, pulling a brush through his hair, piling the locks into the signature ponytail once more before giving Shuuhei a kiss. “I’ll pick it up before I go food shopping.”

 

“Fuck,” Ichigo muttered, Renji smirking at him. “I need to do that tomorrow now. I should have done it yesterday but you dragged me over right after work,” he complained, tossing one of the smaller pillows that Shuuhei had used at Renji.

 

Renji held up his hands and chuckled. “If you want, I can pick up a few things?” he asked, Ichigo shaking his head.

 

“Nah. I’ll be fine. Just check the milk for me? I’m not sure if it’s good or not,” Ichigo requested, closing his eyes and relaxing into the pillows, the cold smoothie starting to melt a little. Shuuhei chuckled softly and took the smoothie, Ichigo making a soft sound of protest as Renji arranged him into a comfortable position on the bed.

 

“Come on, drink a bit of the tea and it’ll help the head,” Shuuhei promised, holding the tea cup in hand. Ichigo whined and pouted before drinking it down, already feeling exhausted and wanting to go back to sleep, but knowing that his friend was correct on that.

 

Once Ichigo had drunk his tea and fallen asleep in their bed, Shuuhei and Renji left the room, the brunet smirking at his lover before heading for the bathroom, putting the clothes that he would be wearing down on the sink. “He’s adorable, even with a hangover. How the fuck does he do that?” Renji huffed, getting an amused look from the other male.

 

“I think Kurosaki-san said something about him getting his looks from his mother in a lot of ways,” Shuuhei drawled, shaking his head as he pulled his lover close, smirking at him as his hands cupped the other’s ass and giving it a squeeze. “For now, my dear red head, we need to get things done. You have food to buy, I have people to interrogate and one particular blond to talk to,” he hummed, getting a low chuckle from Renji.

 

“Fine, fine. I’ll grab the food and the kimono and if you’re not back in time, I’ll start the food,” Renji promised, getting another smirk and squeeze.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Shuuhei hummed, nodding his head before pulling away with a quick kiss. Heading for the shower as Renji left with money in hand, he showered before heading off to find Yumichika and Ikkaku, wanting to talk to the couple about what they want with Kira, and warn them off with messing with him if they didn’t want to end up on the wrong side of a few different zanpakuto.

 


	4. A Vizards Love 1 pt 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Vizards Love  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 4  
> Story: 1  
> Characters: Renji, Shuuhei  
> Word Count: 2,227  
> AN: Ooh, smut. Yay!
> 
> *~*~*~*

It had been a very long afternoon, but it had ended up being well worth all of their trouble seeing as Shuuhei had learned just what Yumichika and Ikkkau was doing in regards to Kira, watching him to make sure that he wasn’t used by anyone, especially by anyone that attracted him. It was soothing to the two lovers and their worry that their still somewhat vulnerable friend would be used by someone who just wanted to get a fuck. Renji had arrived back at their home before Shuuhei and had started lunch for him, heating the soup and sandwiches. Ichigo had eaten, taken a shower and was once more crashed out in the bed once more, wearing a fresh sleeping kimono.

 

Renji had washed the dishes while Shuuhei had cleaned up the leftover mess from the night before, putting away everything. Once that was done, the two flopped back onto their couch with groans, Shuuhei reaching over and pulling Renji over so that he could rub at his shoulders with a smile, brushing his lips over his neck. “Thanks for making lunch,” he hummed, getting a smile from the slightly younger male as he nodded.

 

“It wasn’t to much of a trouble,” Renji hummed in return, basking in the rubbing hands, feeling the healing kido work its way into his muscles. “It was just soup and sandwiches after all,” he continued, smiling when he felt Shuuhei press a kiss to his temple.

 

“Yeah, but I know you. You hate having to make something as banal as soup and sandwiches,” Shuuhei teased, Renji rolling his eyes and huffing with some amusement. “Unless of course you’re making everything from scratch.”

 

“It was made from scratch. It was some of that soup that we froze last week,” Renji huffed, getting an amused look from Shuuhei as he shifted to rest against his chest with a pleased hum. “And the bread was some of that bread that you made a couple of days ago. It’s not exactly all that good to use for sandwiches but if you cut it just right it holds up well enough to be used for toasted sandwiches,” he continued, Shuuhei chuckling into his neck, having buried his nose into the crook between neck and shoulder.

 

“We need to get better bread recipes or find a bakery we like for small loafs,” Shuuhei huffed, smiling against Renji’s skin as his hands started to wander. The red head just wiggled and hummed as one hand started to wander up his leg, teasing over the skin there.

 

Flipping around, Renji smirked at Shuuhei as he shifted to kneel over his thighs, running one hand up the center of his chest. “You are being rather forward today,” he drawled, smirking as Shuuhei shifted and shrugged with a smirk.

 

“I can’t help it that I like it when you’re in something so pretty,” Shuuhei teased, getting poked in the stomach by the other man. “What? It’s true,” he chuckled, Renji rolling his eyes and shifting so that he could sit on the older males groin and wiggle in just the right way. Shuuhei groaned and clamped his hands onto wiggling hips as his blood rushed south, making him grunt as he hardened under his partners knowing movements. “You are a bloody tease.”

 

Renji chuckled and rolled his hips in return. “Yes, I can be. It’s been a while since we’ve taken anyone else to bed, lover mine,” he mused, sliding his hands up Shuuhei’s chest before sliding them back down to part his day kimono. “I think being taichos is making us responsible,” he hummed, getting chuckles from the other man.

 

“I think it’s possible,” Shuuhei said.

 

He watched Renji with dark eyes, enjoying the way that his partner was taking charge. He had a feeling that the other would be taking it but that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t be in charge of this encounter. With their relationship, they went back and forth on who played bottom or who controlled the encounters, creating a balance in their sexual lives that tended to spread out to the rest of their lives.

 

“Man, I remember the first time I got you into bed,” Shuuhei chuckled, smirking and shaking his head. “You were damn near innocent. Not a virgin, but still innocent in so many things.”

 

“You turned me into a frickin’ pervert within three rounds between the two of us,” Renji huffed, flushing. He had had sex before he had gotten with Shuuhei, and kind of on the often side. But he hadn’t really been with men quite as often as he had been with women, the males that he had taken to bed no where near as good as Shuuhei had turned out to be. He had discovered just how good it could be with a lover, and just how it was even better with a lover who knew what the fuck they were doing.

 

After that, Renji had been hooked and come back time and time again, Shuuhei teaching him all about sex and the various types of sex. From hand jobs and blow jobs to fucking and making love. It had been a good few centuries for both of them but that still didn’t mean that they weren’t interested in bringing in a third for good.

 

But for the moment, Renji was sliding his hands over Shuuhei’s skin, teasing his fingers over hard nipples until they were sensitive to any touch, the redhead knowing just how to play with them to get the best response from his lover. Gently rolling them between his fingers, he smirked as Shuuhei groaned, flopping back onto the bed, pressing up into his knowing, teasing fingers.

 

“Fuck, Renji,” Shuuhei grunted, shuddering as his lover continued to tease and play. Renji alternated between rubbing, rolling and scraping his nails over the hard peaks, drawing as much pleasure as he could before he moved his hands down lower, stroking over soft, scarred skin. He traced the occasional scar, remembering where each one had been received and how it had been received.

 

Renji paused, as he did every time they came together, and traced one long scar that curled around his hip, remembering that he had gotten it during the hollow attack that Aizen had created during the end of their academy days. He regretted having put his lover in that position but Shuuhei just smiled and caught his hand, kissing his finger tips each and every time, which he did once more.

 

“Stop thinking. I’m hot and horny now that you’ve gone and worked me up,” Shuuhei teased, hands coming down to cup his ass, squeezing the muscles with a leer at his partner.

 

“Oh, so stop thinkin’ huh?” Renji purred, rolling his hips once more, eyes flaring in pleasure at the feeling of the hard prick under his ass. “Well, I suppose I should do something with this instead huh?” he asked, Shuuhei growling as his hands moved once more to sit on Renji’s hips, squeezing them.

 

“You should cause we do want to have time to actually clean up before I have to make dinner,” Shuuhei teased, getting a light chuckle from the other as he stood up, tugging his day kimono off and letting it fall along with his underclothes. Once nude, Renji hunted down the bottle of lube that had been shoved under one cushion the night before, Shuuhei pulling off his own day kimono before laying back on the couch once more. “Come here, red, and let me have the satisfaction of being in you once more,” he purred, watching a flush creep slowly over Renji’s skin.

 

“Pervert, I swear,” Renji huffed as he slid back onto Shuuhei’s lap, popping open the tube. “Just wait until we’re completely alone. I’m going to tease you until you’re begging for it loudly,” he promised, Shuuhei smirked as he slicked his hand after Renji had slicked his fingers.

 

Watching the other reach back behind him, Shuuhei tilted his head so that he could watch long fingers slid into a tight body, spreading the muscles with every twitch of his fingers, opening himself up. Humming as he used his own hand to slick his cock, he watched his lover make sure that he was completely stretched and opened for what was to come, making him hum in delight.

 

“Almost ready?” he asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk, wiggling on his lover’s lap with a smirk.

 

“I’ve been ready, you giant tease,” Shuuhei grumped, shaking his head as he finished slicking himself, ready for his lover to slid down over him. “You just want to make me hard and beg for it.”

 

“Always,” Renji moaned, twitching as his fingers slid over the bundle of nerves that always seemed to make him groan. Shifting so that he could curl his fingers around the base of Shuuhei’s prick, using his amazing amounts of flexibility to his advantage, he pressed the tip to his stretched entrance before sliding down.

 

The couple moaned as Renji slid down, taking Shuuhei into his body with a groan of pleasure, eyes closed and head tipped back. The prone male grunted and reached up, tugging his lover’s hair free from the ponytail to allow it to spill down over his shoulders before rocking his hips to test just how ready his lover was. Smirking at the growl of ‘move it or lose it’, he pulled back as Renji lifted up, the two coming back together with loud groans.

 

They moved in time with each other, Renji rising and falling with his lover lifting his hips up to meet him with each thrust upwards. The redhead groaned and shivered over his lover, loving the large hands that were gripping his hips and helping him to move over his partner. He shuddered each time the hard length buried in him stroked over his sweet spot, driving him closer to his climax, both of the men working to get to that end, knowing that their time was short.

 

Shuuhei pried his hand from Renji’s hip and curled his hand around the hard prick that was teasing him, stroking in time with their movements, grunting when the body around him tightened and caressed his cock. Rocking up hard, he groaned when his lover scratched one hand down the other’s shoulders while the other clung to the back of the couch and came over the moving hand.. Shuuhei growled and was able to thrust twice more before he came, shuddering as he felt the slick combination of lube and come slide down over his slowly softening cock.

 

Renji groaned as he stood up, pouting at the empty feeling once more before he stretched, ignoring the mess that was slowly sliding down his leg with a huff. “Damn it all, now I need to fuckin’ well take another shower,” he grumped while Shuuhei chuckled, still laying on the couch. His body was covered in come and sweat that was cooling, making the both of them a sticky mess but he was still buzzing from the afterglow, so it wasn’t bothering him all that much at the moment.

 

“Ah, you know you loved it,” Shuuhei chuckled, stretching his own body with a smirk, making Renji roll his eyes with an amused look on his face. Renji chuckled and leant over him to press a kiss to his lips, eyes sparkling.

 

“Yeah, yeah. But you’re the one who gets to clean up any mess we left and flip the cushions,” he drawled, grabbing his kimono and heading for the bathroom to wash off the evidence of their activities. Shuuhei chuckled and followed after him, hauling his body up and off of the couch.

 

Shuuhei made sure that he checked on Ichigo, that they hadn’t disturbed him with their noises. Ichigo was sprawled out on his stomach, blankets wrapped around his body and shoulders with hair falling over his face. Chuckling, the tattooed male moved the hair that it looked as if his friend was trying to eat before picking up a few napkins that Ichigo had used with lunch and the dishes that he hadn’t gotten to earlier. All the while, holding his kimono around his waist just in case Ichigo woke up.

 

Once the dishes had been put into the kitchen and Renji came back out, Shuuhei grabbed a new kimono, finding that some of the mess of their sexual escapades had gotten onto the fabric of the one in his hand. He soon was showered to before he joined Renji on the bed, Ichigo having shifted to use his chest as a pillow, the red head giving him an affectionate smile as he settled in for a short nap.

 

“We’re lucky that he’s so used to sleeping in the same bed as us during a hangover,” Shuuhei snorted, talking about how the two often took a nap with the younger male when they got together for a night drinking.

  
Humming in agreement, Renji shifted and pulled Ichigo closer so that he could shift onto his side and hold the younger male close, Shuuhei pressing up against his side. “Alarm set?” he asked, Shuuhei setting said alarm before nodding his head. “Good. You’re making dinner.”

 

“I know,” Shuuhei chuckled.

 


	5. A Vizards Love 1 pt  5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Vizards Love  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 5  
> Story: 1  
> Characters: Ichigo, Kira  
> Word Count: 1,914  
> AN:Almost forgot to post this. Why? Because I'm amazingly sick! Yay...
> 
> *~*~*~*

Sighing softly, Ichigo tapped his pen on the desk before him and stared out of the window before him, chin resting on his hand. Kira looked up from his own desk, shooting him a curious look before looking back down at his pile of paperwork. He was thinking heavily about what he had learned during his night free with Shuuhei and Renji. Learning about how relationships worked in the Seireitei and how rare actual virginity and purity was outside of children? It had been interesting night, that was for sure, but still it left him with questions on what he wanted in his life in the Soul Society.

 

He knew that one day he would leave the Gotei 13 and become a teacher if nothing else, his body not wanting to work, but that was still years away yet. Centuries even. He had known that if one had strong enough reiryoku that even males could have children, a soul neither male nor female despite the outside shell and the pronouns that they used. It was something that had been created into the first souls that had gone to being the first humans, basic as they were.

 

Since then, every soul that died had two choices when they wanted to. They either rejoined the life stream or they lived a new life as a human. Even Shinigami had the choice when it came for their time, be it on the battlefield or in their own home, tired of living and having seen too much.

 

But to learn about how relationships were handled, something that wasn’t discussed in the tomes and scrolls that contained most of the information that he looked for, was something that he was happy to have happen. Even though it made him think thoughts that he shouldn’t be thinking about any time soon.

 

Ichigo doubted that his friends were interested in him, beyond the fact that he hadn’t even kissed a girl yet, surprising as it was considering his age. And really? He didn’t want to just fuck someone to get rid of his virginity. He wanted something more when he finally laid with someone like that.

 

Kira huffed as another sigh escaped his taicho, putting his pen down on the desk and looking to Ichigo. “Okay, what’s got you in such an odd mood?” he asked finally. Ichigo jerked and turned to him, flushing as he realized that he had gotten lost in thoughts, insanely glad that it was a slow day.

 

“Sorry,” Ichigo husked, blushing lightly as he brushed some of his hair back out of his face. “I guess I got lost in thought,” he admitted, Kira smiling softly before he stood.

 

“How about we take a lunch break? I’ll make some tea and you pull out our lunches?” Kira suggested, Ichigo nodding and placing his paperwork to the side.

 

“That sounds good,” he hummed, standing from his own desk. “How did I get lucky to have you as my fukutaicho?” he teasingly asked.

 

Kira chuckled softly as he walked to the small kitchen that came standard in any of the taicho’s and fukutaicho’s offices. “You got lucky because you flat out told them that you would kill Momo if you had to deal with her bi-polar mood swings,” he stated, getting an amused smile from the young taicho.

 

“I still don’t know how Renji deals with her,” Ichigo snorted as he moved to the small refrigerator, reaching down and pulling out their bento boxes. Kira snickered softly, a sound that made Ichigo smile, remembering how hard it had to get even a shy smile out of his friend and fukutaicho. It was slow going, both of them still healing from the Winter War, but they were doing better and it warmed his heart. “What kind of tea are you making?” he asked.

 

“Hazelnut. I need to go pick up some more tea leaves actually,” Kira replied, holding up the small bag that had the last of the tea. Ichigo hummed and nodded, carrying the boxes to his desk, where he cleared off most of the paperwork before opening one drawer. He dug around before pulling out a jar and held it out.

 

“Here’s my share. See if you can’t get any of that nice chocolate tea?” Ichigo asked, Kira chuckling and taking the jar, nodding his head.

 

“Of course,” Kira drawled, going back to making the tea while Ichigo unwrapped the boxes and setting them out along with disposable chopsticks. Putting two cups down, he poured the boiling water from the kettle into a pot before placing the pot down between them. “Alright, so you want to tell me what’s got you acting like a little girl with her first crush?” he asked as he snapped his chopsticks apart.

 

Ichigo groaned and shook his head, rubbing at his face. “Gods, that sounds so damn bad doesn’t it?” he asked, rolling his shoulders even as he snapped his own chopsticks apart. “It’s not quite like that, but rather something that I just learned really,” he finally said as he poked at his rice before eating a bit of it.

 

“And what did you learn?” Kira asked, knowing that his friend had been with Renji and Shuuhei over the weekend. He would have joined them but it was his weekend to work and watch over the Third.

 

“Well, I learned about relationships and how they tend to work here,” Ichigo mused, shrugging with a smile.

 

Kira chuckled around a bite of rice ball and wiped his mouth with a smile. “The, falls between two different categories of strictly monogamous and plays around with others?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” Ichigo hummed, pouting at his friend. “How the hell anyone kept this from me for so long I will never know,” he stated, waving his chopsticks at his friend. “How the hell did you keep it from me?”

 

“I didn’t. You just didn’t ask us how relationships went since you’ve never really been interested in them before,” Kira stated, offering his bento. Ichigo snorted and reached over to steal a bit of his friend’s fried rice. “Or at least never told us that you were interested in a relationship.”

 

“I’m not...not really,” Ichigo replied after eating his stolen bite before wiping his mouth and pouring the tea for the two of them. Once that was done, he tasted it with a smile, enjoying the smoothness of the flavor. “But it’s got me thinking about what I really want. I don’t think I’m really one to flit from relationship to relationship really. I just...I can’t do that really,” he sighed.

 

Kira stared at Ichigo before smiling softly at him. “You’re not one to bounce from relationship to relationship, Ichigo-kun. I have a feeling that when you find someone to actually date, you’ll stick with them until you either find yourself unable to care for them any more or until the both of you just separate because it doesn’t work out for you. Or you marry and have fun for the rest of your very long life,” he mused, ticking it off before leering at the other.

 

“I…” Ichigo drawled before flushing heavily and letting his head drop forward to allow his hair cover his face. Kira stared at him, chopsticks hovering halfway to his mouth before he set them down and shook his head.

 

“You have got to be joking me,” Kira breathed, before laughing lightly at the flush of red that spread over Ichigo’s face. “Who is it?” he asked, nearly bouncing in his seat.

 

“It’s not just...someone,” Ichigo admitted, groaning softly as he shook his head with a groan. “It’s more of two someones,” he said, Kira smiling gently as understanding dawned.

 

“Ah, you fell for them, and fell for them hard huh?” Kira asked, Ichigo nodding his head. “How about we forget the paperwork for today, leave it for the third and fourth seats and we break out the sake along with some easy snacks. You can tell me what’s been going on,” he suggested. Ichigo eyed the paperwork, knowing it wasn’t much beyond supply requests and information on the state of the division as it was.

 

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Ichigo hummed, finding his personal butterfly and sending off a message to the third and fourth seats to have them come get the paperwork since they weren’t doing much of anything. Knowing them, they were sparring and playing around instead of doing anything amazing since it was a slow day.

 

Once the two sweaty and sheepish males had come picked up the files, they had disappeared, leaving Ichigo and Kira with a pile of snacks along with the bottles of sake that came from Shunsui and their lunches. Once they had poured some of the sake and finished off their lunches, Kira tapped a finger on the side of his cup before wiggling it at his friend.

 

“Okay, so how did this happen?” he asked, Ichigo taking a slow, testing taste of the sake before sighing and reaching for a bag of cheese covered puffs.

 

“I don’t know how it happened really,” Ichigo admitted, shrugging one shoulder. “I just hung out with them. Renji was close to me during the Winter War while Shuuhei occasionally visited us when he could get away from all of the paperwork. Then after that, they both came to visit while I was still living, helping me patrol and just kicking back,” he mused.

 

“So you got close to them. What about Rukia?” Kira asked, draining half of his cup and shivering at the smooth burn of the alcohol before digging around and found a bag of caramel covered popcorn.

 

“Rukia was there, but we’re nothing more than friends, if that,” Ichigo said slowly before pressing his lips together with a sigh. “She was hard and held a wall between us. Still does actually, so I’m really not sure on how close we are as friends. Anyways, Renji and Shuuhei were there for me when I first arrived. Was there to help me learn the ins and outs along side Jyuushiro-san and Shunsui-san, and helped me with my homesickness.”

 

“So your feelings started to grow for them without you even realizing it huh?” Kira asked, Ichigo nodding his head with a pout.

 

“Yeah. I kind of realized it over the weekend while I was recovering from the night of drinking and fun. I woke up when they were just finishing off a round in the living room, and I will never fucking well sit on that couch again, thank you very much. The sounds they made…” he trailed off with another flush and a guilty look. “If I wasn’t dealing with all a hangover, I have no doubt that I would have ended up aroused,” he huffed. “So between napping, in their bed mind you, I thought about it and had a revelation just before dinner about how much I care for them.”

 

“And you don’t know what to do now, huh?” Kira asked, Ichigo raising his glass and smiling.

 

“Yeah, exactly. What the fuck am I to do with my feelings considering they are together?” he asked, shoving a puff into his mouth and chewing around a pout.

 

“What indeed,” Kira drawled, blue eyes thoughtful as he smiled and watched his friend, already plotting how to help him.


	6. A Vizards Love 1 Pt 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Vizards Love  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 6  
> Story: 1  
> Characters: Shinji, Shuuhei  
> Word Count:  
> AN: Tired, but got this out. Enjoy.
> 
> *~*~*~*

He groaned lowly when he saw the one person that he really did not want to see at that moment. "Fuck, man, it had to be you, right?" he complained Shuuhei just cocking an eyebrow at him.

 

"And what does that mean, Shinji-san?" Shuuhei asked smirking at the stalking Vizard in some amusement. Shinji just glared at him before turning back to where he was watching a particular blond who was walking down the paths to his barracks with Ichigo, both a little pink in the cheeks.

 

“Nothing, nothing,” Shinji hummed, waving one long fingered hand as they watched the two friends walk. Ichigo seemed to blushing a bit more than what would expect from one having just had some sake with lunch. “Looks like Kira-chan broke out the sake for lunch,” he drawled, Shuuhei chuckling softly.

 

“Probably,” Shuuhei hummed, rolling his shoulders as he crossed his arms. “Why are you stalking Kira-kun?” he asked when the two males were out of sight finally, heading to their own suite of rooms that came with being a taicho or fukutaicho that had no home for themselves.

 

“I’m not stalking. I’m merely…” Shinji drawled, trailing off with a smile and a shrug, brushing a hand through his hair, shoving it back before it fell once more into it’s pageboy cut. “I’m merely watching,” he chuckled. Shuuhei shook his head and tilted his head to the side.

 

“Come on. I know a pretty nice restaurant where we can grab some lunch and where we can talk in peace,” he said, leading the way while Shinji just smiled indulgently and shook his head as he followed after.

 

The blond Vizard knew that the one who had captured his attention was close friends with the man who had dared to walk up to him and started to talk with him. Considering that he was, at least, a decade older than the younger male.

 

Once they had arrived at the restaurant and had been seated, finger foods spread out before them and a large pot of tea between them, Shinji playing with a piece of roasted pepper, rolling it in the white dip that came with it. “Now, what is is that you’re wanting to talk about?” he asked before eating the pepper.

 

Shuuhei hummed and ate one of the fried mozzarella sticks that had been ordered. “I wanted to talk to you about your thing for Kira-kun, and Kensei-san’s thing for Hanataro-kun actually,” he admitted, shrugging one shoulder before leaning forward with a smirk. “Look, Kira-kun is a very good friend of mine, was part of the class under mine and I did tutor him during our years in the academy. As for Hanataro-kun, well, he’s a good guy, very sweet and gentle. And I don’t want to see him get hurt because someone doesn’t know how to handle him. The same with Kira-kun.”

 

Shinji stared at Shuuhei as the other male dipped his mozzarella stick into the marinara sauce and bit into it, just ignoring his staring as he tried to absorb the fact that a brat of a shinigami, taicho or not, was threatening him if he dared to hurt his friend. It was highly amusing and he had to wonder just what Kensei would say the moment that Shuuhei walked up to him and told him off for stalking the little healer that he was so taken with. Green-gray eyes flicked up at him as thin lips quirked up into a smirk.

 

“You’re a little bastard, aren’t you?” Shinji huffed, reaching out one hand to steal some odd fried potato wedge that the waitress had called a jojo. The bite of the spices was soothed by the softness of the inner fry.

 

“That’s what I’ve been told,” Shuuhei snickered, sliding half of his fries onto the other’s plate before stealing an origini from him with a smirk, biting into it with a hum. “And you have an unhealthy obsession with origini, just like our dear little blond, huh?” he asked, Shinji blushing heavily and huffing.

 

“Suck it,” Shinji huffed, wrinkling his nose with a groan as Shuuhei burst into laughter at that, shaking his head.

 

“You have spent way too many years in the living world if that is the best that you can come up with,” Shuuhei stated, pointing his fry at the other male before eating it with a smirk on his lips. “Come on, Shinji-san, surely a Shinigami and Vizard such as yourself can come up with something better to insult me with.”

 

“I can think of a few things,” Shinji muttered, sliding his plate further away from Shuuhei’s long reach with a glare. “And leave my origini alone. Get your own. And speaking of getting your own, why are you so worried about Kira and why I’m following him?” he asked finally, Shuuhei just smiling slightly.

 

“Like I said before, Shinji-san, he’s a good friend of mine. He’s only actually three years younger than myself, a year younger than Renji to,” Shuuhei drawled, shrugging one shoulder with a smile before he drained his cup of tea and poured a fresh one. “I don’t want to see him get jerked around or hurt like he was when Gin-san went on that idiotic need to destroy Aizen in some way or another. That really fucked with him and his self-confidence,” he stated, voice turning serious, tinged with worry.

 

“From what I’ve heard, yeah, it did,” Shinji hummed, waving the waitress down and ordering some beer, glad that some of the tastes from lands outside of Japan was influencing the tastes of Seireitei. “I think their betrayals fucked everyone up as much as they don’t wanna admit to it,” he grunted, Shuuhei snorting and nodding his head.

 

“Yeah, it did. Fucked me over when Tosen turned on us, fucked Kira over when Gin went with Aizen, and Momo? Shit, it’s like she’s got multiple personalities and poor Renji has to deal with her shit since she’s still able to do her damn job,” Shuuhei drawled, ticking off the people on his fingers. “Rangiku still goes to visit Gin in the Fourth, even after so long with him still in the coma. I think Kira has gone with her once or twice, but it hurts him to see someone who had been his friend, or something close to that, in such away.”

 

“So they were close friends,” Shinji hummed, Shuuhei nodding his head with a sad tinged smile. “I thought they were, but there are so many rumors, even to this day, that muddy things up.”

 

“Rumors of him and Gin being lovers. Rumors of him betraying everyone to follow him eventually. It’s all bullshit and we’re slowly killing them back,” Shuuhei snorted, nodding his head when the waitress dropped off their beer bottles. Picking it up, he drained part of the cold liquid and shuddered. “Damn, beer is something that will take time to get used to.”

 

“Considering it’s made from hops instead of rice, yeah, it does take time,” Shinji hummed, nodding his head. “Tell me how Kira is holding up now though,” he requested, Shuuhei staring at him for a few minutes before apparently finding what he was looking for.

 

“He’s holding up well enough. Kira-kun still would love to toss Hitsugaya-san off of a very high tower with an anchor attached to him, but considering how he treated him during those first few months, it’s not surprising,” Shuuhei snorted, shrugging. “But Ichigo is helping him where he could. He’s actually smiling now, rare as it is, but it’s a nice sight to see since he hasn’t really smiled in the last couple of years. They’ve become close friends, healing a part that they both needed healing. It’s good to see really.”

 

Shinji nodded his head. “Yeah. I’ve noticed that he’s become a bit more...self-confident since the end of the war, especially since Ichigo and Kira became friends,” he mused.

 

“Yeah,” Shuuhei drawled, shrugging. “Look, Shinji-san, you’ve not only made me worry but you’ve also made Ikkaku and Yumichika-san’s protective instincts rise up in regards to him, and to a lesser extent, Hanatatro-san,” he warned, Shinji raising an eyebrow.

 

“I’ll warn Kensei when I see him tonight then,” Shinji promised, Shuuhei nodding his head. “I take it you promised them that you’d talk with me before they did something huh?” he asked.

 

“Correct in one guess,” Shuuhei drawled, smiling softly and shrugging one shoulder. “I’m the calmer of us but I also have a slightly insane zanpakuto spirit who would love to have the chance to go up against you,” he warned. Shinji chuckled and waggled his beer bottle at him in some amusement.

 

“Bring it on. But I have a feeling that your redhead would get pissed at me if I did any damage to ya,” he drawled, leering when Shuuhei just smirked.

 

“Both of them. Though my future redhead don’t know that we’re after him yet, so if you can keep that under your hat for the time being, it would help me,” he said, Shinji cocking an eyebrow at him.

 

“What’s in it for me?” Shinji purred, leaning forward as the younger male thought about it for a moment.

 

Tapping his finger on his bottom lip, Shuuhei finally said, “I’ll help you land Kira in your life, but I’m not promising that you’ll be able to get him into your bed.”

 

“Deal. So, you and Abarai want Ichi-chan huh? Good luck. He’s a firecracker that’s for sure,” Shinji chuckled.

 

“Don’t we know it,” Shuuhei laughed lowly.


	7. A Vizards Love 1 Pt. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Vizards Love  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 7  
> Story: 1  
> Characters: Shuuhei, Renji, Ichigo  
> Word Count: 1,521  
> AN: I seriously need to get on a better sleep schedule.
> 
> *~*~*~*

Staring at his friends as they smiled innocently, or not so innocently as was the case with them, Ichigo huffed and scowled. “You two just had to go have a talk with Kensei and Shinji, didn’t you? I had those two bitching about you two being all over protective of Kira-kun and Hanataro-kun,” he complained, Renji flushing slightly and shrugging one shoulder before offering a cup of sake. The younger male took the cup and drained half of it.

 

“Aww, come on. We had to do it,” Renji complained, Ichigo rolling his eyes with a huff for the other male. “We’re protective of them. Especially since Kira is still smarting over Gin’s betrayal and Hanataro has this thing with being a sweetheart who is kind of...innocent. Vulnerable,” he said, shrugging as Ichigo huffed and stole some of his noodle dish, putting it onto a small plate.

 

“They may seem sweet and innocent but I have it on good authority that Hanataro is far from innocent, as sweet as he is,” Ichigo stated, shifting on his knees. Shuuhei and Renji shared a look between them, knowing what was going on. Ichigo, in some deep instinct, had adopted Kira and Hanataro as his kin, just as he had done with the Vizards. It was a hollow trait, something that all of the Vizards dealt with and seemed to just go with it. Ichigo included.

 

It was kind of cute and they had decided to put their new knowledge from Kensei and Shinji to good use now that they had threatened the two Vizards to make sure that they would behave. The two had decided that they would make a good partner to Ichigo and finally give him a stabilizing point for him. They had started that without really thinking about it when they had become his friend, but now that they knew, they were going to work on getting him as theirs permanently as they had planned. Or had been planning for the last three days.

 

“You’re both idiots,” Ichigo stated, nibbling on his food, Shuuhei chuckling and sliding off of the couch to kneel next to him and pull some of the take out closer.

 

“I know we are but we’re your idiots,” he chuckled, opening a container and finding the jojo’s that he had bought.

 

“Where do you find these places?” Ichigo asked, stealing one of the heavily seasoned fries and dipping it in the offered sauce.

 

“Remember how there was that rash of death’s in the Asian countries of people from over in the America’s and Europe and the such? Well, since they died in those countries, they fell under our jurisdiction for about five years,” Renji said. “So, since then, we get influenced to accommodate tastes. We actually have this really nice little restaurant that is more a world restaurant than anything. There’s an American style restaurant to, focusing on the various dishes of the states,” he continued.

 

“I went to the American style and found that they have a few traditional dishes, Japanese mostly because our main land is Japan, which is where I went for this,” Shuuhei explained, splitting the jojos between them all before opening the other containers. Within were various finger foods, two dishes needing to be actually heated up, as per his request. “I’ll heat these up. Not as good as those mozzarella sticks that you made, but passable,” he chuckled, getting a soft smile from Ichigo.

 

“Yeah, I bet,” Ichigo snorted, watching as Shuuhei stood up and went to heat the sticks and what looked to be pizza bites. “I think I created monsters when I introduced you two to different foods of the world,” he said, Renji smiling innocently.

 

“Nah, you just broadened our horizons and what we eat on occasion. We still do our traditional dishes and all that, but we do enjoy your Italian when you decide to make it,” he said, Ichigo smirking at him. “Even though we end having to buy the stuff since you’re doing it when you could be relaxing.”

 

“You don’t buy the stuff all the time,” Ichigo protested, throwing his napkin at him, causing Renji to laugh and nod.

 

“That is true. Sometimes you just pop up with the good stuff randomly for us,” he drawled, shifting on his feet. “Though, can you help me with something? I want to do a dinner party kind of thing for Shuuhei when his next birthday comes up. You, me, Kira-kun, Yumichika-kun, Ikkaku-kun, Iba-kun, maybe Rangiku-chan really. Small. Play some mahjong, drink a bit, eat good food. I’ll buy the ingredients and you make it for us?” he asked.

 

Ichigo hummed and sipped at his sake before shrugging. “Yeah, I suppose so. Most of it will have to be made the day before the party so I can cook it all and make sure it’s nice and fresh, but otherwise I can. His birthday is what? Three days away?” he asked.

 

“Well, two days and a few hours now,” Renji hummed, checking his watch.

 

“We’ll go shopping tomorrow then,” Ichigo groaned, rubbing at his head. “Which means no getting drunk for me tonight. Pleasantly buzzed maybe, but not getting that wasted,” Ichigo sighed, standing up from the table and moving to the small desk that sat in the corner. Digging around in one of the drawers, he found a pen and a yellow legal pad before taking his seat once more. “Okay, so, I take it you want to focus on his favorites right?” he asked, Renji nodding.

 

“Yeah. I’m doing a traditional breakfast in the morning and then I figured nibble foods for the rest of the day along with some traditional foods tossed in,” Renji hummed, checking to make sure that Shuuhei wasn’t watching at the moment, intent on watching the food and pulling out non-alcoholic foods.

 

“Let’s see. Prosciutto and melon, crostino, bruschetta, tagliatelle al ragu, focaccia and breadsticks for Italian. Enchilada’s carnitas, taquito and tamale for Mexican. Anpan, dango, manju, taiyaki and amanatto for our Japanese. Various other finger foods to fill in the rest,” Ichigo muttered, making his list quickly before hiding it as Shuuhei walked in with the bottles of sparkling cider.

 

“What are you two doing?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at the two who just smiled.

 

“Nothin’. Don’t worry ‘bout it,” Renji chuckled as Ichigo finished off his cup of sake and set it to the side, taking the cup of cider with a nod of his head.

 

“You’ll find out in a few days. But I can’t drink any more tonight if I want to do what I need to do tomorrow. And I’m stealing Renji tomorrow to,” Ichigo warned, Shuuhei smirking and raising an eyebrow.

 

“As long as I get him back in one piece. Even if it is a limp, content piece,” Shuuhei drawled before walking back into the kitchen. Renji burst into laughter as the words finally hit and Ichigo turned a brilliant red color before groaning.

 

“Oh for the love of all that’s holy,” Ichigo whimpered, shaking his head and turning to his food to eat, ignoring the leering Renji.

 

“And what are you going ta do with me?” Renji purred, getting a glaring pout from the younger taicho.

 

“I’m going to turn you into my personal pack mule. I hope you have a lot of money saved up for this shit to,” Ichigo hissed, Renji nodding his head and pulling out a thick envelope that was obviously stuffed full of money.

 

“We’ve all pitched in for this, no worries,” he promised, tucking away the money once more as Shuuhei came out with their now hot finger foods.

 

“Good,” Ichigo hummed, taking the plate of his part with a smile and a nod. “Thank you for buying all of this.”

 

“We may not know how to cook worth shit but we’re really good at finding some of the best restaurants that have some of the good stuff. We can also make some of the simpler things that are good,” Renji admitted, shrugging with a smile and a very slight blush.

 

Ichigo chuckled and nodded his head, taking the small dish of marinara sauce that was also nice and warm. “Thank you, again,” he hummed, dipping one of the mozzarella sticks into the sauce and eating it with a hum of pleasure that made the two males with him think of sex and the sounds that they could drag out of him if they ever wanted to.

 

“Anyways, who wants to play gin? I think we can do with some unwinding as we eat dinner,” Shuuhei said, clearing his throat when he heard his voice crack a little. Ichigo raised an eyebrow as Renji just smirked at him and nodded, pulling out a deck of cards.

 

“Sounds like a perfect plan,” Renji chuckled, shuffling the cards before dealing them out, the three settling in to talk about their people and what had been going on in their week.


	8. A Vizards Love 1 pt 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Vizards Love  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 8  
> Story: 1  
> Characters: Shuuhei, Renji, Ichigo, Yumichika, Ikkaku, others  
> Word Count: 1,905  
> AN: I got onto a better sleep schedule. Now lets see if I can stay on said schedule.
> 
> *~*~*~*

So far Shuuhei’s birthday party was going off without a hitch in the plans, everyone enjoying their choice of food, enjoying the mix of food that was offered, praising Ichigo’s cooking skills. Yumichika and Kira had already set up cooking lessons to learn some of the dishes offered along with a few other simpler ones from around the world. Ichigo had blushingly admitted that cooking was something that his mother had loved to do, and she had instilled that love into him, and Yuzu along with leaving them with a huge recipe file.

Ikkaku was sitting on the couch, rubbing at his stuffed stomach while Shuuhei was humming softly, an elegantly carved pipe in hand as he rubbed his own stomach in some contentment. “Man, you are lucky to have him around,” his bald friend grunted as he watched Ichigo and Renji play poker against Yumichika and Kira. The two red heads were up against the other two, Ichigo perched in Renji’s lap, plate of food in hand as Kira and Yumichika bent over their own cards that the blond was holding. 

Renji was smiling slightly, chin resting on Ichigo’s shoulder as he whispered their plan lowly, lips occasionally brushing against the other male’s ear. The smaller red head was blushing very lightly as he dropped two cards to the discard pile, Yumichika dishing out two before the pair took three of their own. Shuuhei hummed softly and shifted, sliding down the couch so that he could let his legs sprawl out before him to watch his two redheads with an amused look.

“I know,” Shuuhei chuckled, reaching to his other side and picked up his plate, nibbling at some of his own food. “I just can’t believe that he was willing to cook for me on such short notice. I know for a fact that Renji is an idiot about planning things in a semi timely manner,” he chuckled, getting an amused look from his friend.

“I gave up on trying to get that guy to do shit in a timely manner,” Ikkaku snorted, catching Yumichika smirk as Kira laid down their cards, revealing a two pair. Ichigo bounced in Renji’s lap with a laugh and laid out a full house with an amused look on his face. 

“Damn, Ichi, watch how you bounce,” Renji grunted, hands coming to rest on Ichigo’s hips as he winced slightly. “Your hip almost got me where it counts,” he complained.

Ichigo turned and pouted at him as Yumichika gathered the cards and started to shuffle, looking amused at his partner. “Are you saying something is wrong with my hips?” he asked, Renji going wide eyed as he realized just how his words had come across. 

"Ah fuck," he muttered, smoothing his hands over the lean hips with gentle movements. “I didn’t mean to say that there is something wrong with your hips,” he said, watching brown eyes blink at him a few times as Ichigo frowned before smiling. 

“Good, cause if you did I would have to hurt you and I don’t want to do that during Shuuhei’s birthday party,” Ichigo huffed, making Renji groan and lay his head onto Ichigo’s shoulder once more, huffing softly. 

“You are mean,” he pouted, getting a soft chuckle from Ichigo as the younger male shifted in his seat and took the five cards dealt out to him by a smirking Yumichika. “Are you planning on staying the night again?” he asked as Ichigo sipped at his cup of sake.

“That’s what I’m planning as long as you and Shuuhei don’t mind,” Ichigo replied, Shuuhei waving the long stem of his pipe in reply.

“I don’t mind. The usual warnings apply, Ichi,” Shuuhei drawled as he finished the pipe and tapped out the burnt and used tobacco. The tobacco had been a gift from Ichigo’s younger sisters from the living world, a smooth type that was rich in flavor but light on anything else. They were learning how the stuff was made so that the growers could make the pipe tobacco themselves seeing as how there were a few that were interested in it.

“I kind of figured,” Ichigo hummed as Shuuhei cleaned the pipe out fully and placed it into it’s case that Ichigo had bought for it last year. “Who wants dessert?” he asked after he and Renji won the current hand of poker.

“Oh, I am,” Kira chirped, smiling at Ichigo as the youngest of them stood and headed for the kitchen. “What did you make?” he asked in some curiosity.

“This and that,” Ichigo hummed with a smile. “So you’re gonna have your choice of various types of desserts,” he said as he walked into the kitchen. He pulled out the various choices from the refrigerator, each of them single serve and ready to be taken home if they weren’t eaten just then. All kinds of cookies had been made: chocolate chunk cookies, snickerdoodles, white chocolate macadamia nut and chocolate velvet were mixed and placed into neat little bags. A plain cheesecake with strawberries and strawberry syrup, a chocolate cheesecake with cherries on top and a vanilla flavored cheesecake with caramel sauce had been baked for each person and placed into small dishes with lids. There were also death by chocolate cupcakes that he had made, the frosting a milk chocolate, the cake itself a dark chocolate and the filling a kind of mix between dark and milk with a hint of cherries. 

Everyone groaned when Ichigo wheeled out the cart with the desserts on them, their eyes widening as they stared at the offerings, the desserts sitting in take home containers with their names on it. “Oh, man, Ichigo, you’re gonna make us so very large,” Yumichika hummed, nearly drooling at the offerings as Ichigo flushed and shrugged one shoulder.

“More like I had to clear my pantry and refrigerator for when I go shopping again. I had a bunch of stuff that needed to be used so I used them to cook,” Ichigo huffed, Renji raising an eyebrow as he took his offerings, going for the cookies.

“So that’s what you were doing all day yesterday,” he hummed, biting into the soft chocolate chunk cookie. 

“Yep,” Ichigo hummed, handing Shuuhei’s box, an extra treat in the form of a small vanilla cake studded with dried blackberries and topped with blackberry frosting on top.

“Why does he get an extra treat?’ Ikkaku whined, Ichigo rolling his eyes and huffing as he once more sat down, pulling out one of the small cheesecakes and a fork, cutting into it with the silverware to take his first bite, humming in delight.

“Because it’s his birthday, you dork,” Ichigo huffed, wrinkling his nose at the other male before going back to his cake and ignoring the whining coming from Ikkaku. The men returned to drinking and eating, playing poker as they relaxed and enjoyed themselves through the night.

Ichigo once more settled on Renji’s lap, the two playing poker with the others and enjoying the closeness that he had with his fellow red head. Kira was currently leaning against Yumichika and pouting about how he was being stalked by Kensei and the man wasn't doing a damn thing to make a damn move. The younger redhead was smiling in some amusement at his friend as he sipped his sake, listening to him complain and winning all of the mini cookies that were being used as the money again.

“Kensei will make a move soon. I have no doubt that he will,” Ichigo hummed, his words slurring just the tiniest bit as he smiled at his friend. “And if you don’t wanna wait, corner him one day in his rooms you know he’s there and strip naked before him. Watch him pounce then,” he chirped, Shuuhei and Renji staring at him, blinking in surprise. Ikkaku just grunted, in a food like coma as he sprawled out on the couch and rubbed at his stomach. Yumichika looked highly amused and dished out the next round of cards for their game.

“Be surprised at how quickly a guy will jump you when you strip naked before them. It’s the afterwards that gets a little messy if you don’t talk with him,” Yumichika hummed as he and Kira gazed over the cards with a slight smile. “As long as you talk it should be good afterward.”

“I guess I can wait just a bit longer,” Kira hummed, pulling out two cards and dropping them onto the table before pulling two cards from the top of the card pile. Ichigo smiled and dropped three cards onto the table, the two pairings going back and forth as they bid their cookies before laying out their cards. 

Unsurprising it was Ichigo who won, a card shark even slightly buzzed and happily perched in Renji’s lap. After that, Kira, Yumichika and Ikkaku packed up their treats before leaving with one last Happy Birthday to Shuuhei. Once the house was locked up, things cleaned up by Renji and Shuuhei so that Ichigo could just relax, the three sprawled out on the couch, Ichigo stretching slowly before he laid out in the two men’s lap with a lazy smile on his face.

“Thank you for cooking so much, Ichigo. I know how long it takes you to cook such dishes,” Shuuhei hummed, burying his hand into soft hair, loving the fact that it was loose from it’s usual braid or bun, allowing the strands to flow through his fingers.

“I enjoyed it and I had Renji help me with some parts of it,” Ichigo hummed as Renji shifted so that he could start to massage lean ankles, removing the socks that he tended to wear with his slipper like shoes when he wasn’t at work. “He’s good at chopping things,” he teased, getting his foot poked by one long digit. 

“Yeah, he made me chop every veggie that he was using in precise sizes and ways,” Renji huffed, getting a soft laugh as Ichigo hummed contently and relaxed under his touch. “It was kind of cute the way he was ordering me around in the kitchen. I swear he takes over it whenever he cooks for us.”

“Of course he does. Even when he’s not here, the kitchen is his domain. There’s a reason why we keep it so neat for him after all,” Shuuhei drawled, loving the soft flush that spread over Ichigo’s cheeks, the younger man not even bothering to open his eyes from where he had closed them, content with just laying there for the moment. The two men chuckled once more and continued to spoil him just as he had spoiled them, putting him into a slight doze as he used them as pillows.

Smiling at each other, Shuuhei scooped Ichigo into his arms and took him to his and Renji’s bed, sliding him into the middle once he was sure the other would be comfortable in the day kimono that he was wearing at the moment. Once he was comfortable, the couple changed into their own sleeping kimono’s and settled onto either side of him, pressing him between them with soft smiles on their lips and amusement clearly in their eyes as he purred softly in delight at being surrounded by them.


	9. A Vizards Love 1 Pt 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Vizards Love  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 9  
> Story: 1  
> Characters: Shuuhei, Renji, Ichigo,   
> Word Count: 1,781   
> AN: Yay for another chapter!
> 
> *~*~*~*

The following afternoon found Ichigo up and doing well considering he had gotten just buzzed enough to make him very happy with life at the moment. He had woken up, pressed close between his two friends, his head laying on Shuuhei’s chest over his heart as it thumped under his ear. Renji had plastered himself against his back, his arm wrapped over his and Shuuhei’s waist to hold them close. 

After a bit of a lay in where he just enjoyed the warmth of the two males, he had wiggled out from between them and gone to the kitchen so he could start the cleanup and make breakfast. He had found that they didn’t have anything that could be used for breakfast and had huffed unhappily at the fact that he had nothing to make for food. Renji had stumbled out of the bedroom and had groaned when he had been pinned by a dark look from their younger taicho. He had willingly swallowed his pain killers, showered and gone out to get breakfast makings as Ichigo had curled back up in bed for a while longer. 

When Renji had arrived back at the home, Renji found Ichigo wrapped up in Shuuhei’s arms, back pressed against the taller male’s chest and both of them resting peacefully. Shuuhei had ruined that particular illusion quickly by cracking his eyes open and glaring at him for disturbing them with the light from the hallway. After leaving them to continue sleeping, the redhead had put away the groceries that he had gone to buy for him before he crawled into bed with them. He wasn’t going to miss out on some prime time to squish Ichigo between them. Even when the younger male wiggled and muttered about being hot and flipping over so he could use Shuuhei as a personal pillow. 

After that particular nap, Ichigo had climbed out of bed once more and took a very hot shower as Shuuhei stumbled out to make something fruit like and make a list of what they needed to buy. Ichigo came out, wearing one of Renji’s older day kimono’s that had shrunk in the wash one time since he had discovered that someone had gotten sick into the bag he had brought with him. Shuuhei leered while the smaller male had a towel over his head, rubbing at his hair and trying to get as much water out of the long locks as much as he could. He had to admit that the slightly long kimono that brushed the floor and hid cute feet from his gaze was something of a treat to he and Renji. Gazing at said male as he stumbled into the kitchen and headed straight for the coffee that had been made instead of tea, he shook his head in some amusement.

“Not all here, Ren?” Shuuhei drawled as Ichigo sat at the small table, hair pulled over his shoulder as his fingers continued to use the towel to rub water from the locks. “Looks like you went ten rounds with a menos instead of lounging around and drank last night,” he teased as Renji drained the cup once he had cooled it down with an ice cube.

“Did it really take it out of you dealing with the markets this morning?” Ichigo asked, raising an eyebrow. Renji grunted and shook his head before swaying it side to side, his loose hair swinging with the actions.

“Somewhat,” Renji sighed as he poured a second cup, adding a bit of sugar and creamer to the cup instead of straight black. “I had to watch my stuff like a hawk because apparently I bought the best peaches for the day and a little old lady got really pissy at me.” He snorted. “So she stalked me through the markets and tried to lift them from my bag a few times. She finally got told off by one of the patrolling Shinigami. Apparently she tries to do it to everyone who buys early morning peaches and the next time she tries she’s getting tossed into jail.”

“Sounds like either a mental problem or a compulsion,” Ichigo mused, Renji and Shuuhei staring at him before the brunet went back to pouring the smoothies and chopping up the fruit that had been grabbed for breakfast. “What? My dad was a doctor remember? I got interested in the mental fuck ups of the world and learned all I could. I still am so I can spot problems within my division if I need to,” he sputtered, flushing. 

Renji smirked and cocked an eyebrow as he gazed over the rim of his coffee cup. “I never knew that about you, Ichi,” he hummed, Ichigo shrugging as he laid the towel over the back of his chair. 

“Not many do. It’s something I’d like to keep quiet so people don’t think I’m analyzing them,” Ichigo hummed, smiling as Shuuhei laid a plate of slice fruit with a bowl of greek yogurt and placed the smoothie next to it. 

Renji was handed his and he smirked at his lover. “What? No cute arrangements for me to?” he asked teasingly, dodging the swipe at his head as Shuuhei sniffed in annoyance.

“Annoying brat,” he drawled as he grabbed his own breakfast and sat down across from Ichigo. “So has your knowledge helped you since you’ve taken over your division?” he asked, watching as Ichigo carefully used a spoon to eat a bit of yogurt with a strawberry quarter.

“Yes, actually. It’s helped me spot a few of the older division members with PTSD. They just had so much stress heaped on them between patrols, the Winter War and Aizen’s betrayal that they just couldn’t handle it any more. They now have administrative duties in the divisions archives or other desk duties. And are seeing therapists for their PTSD,” Ichigo responded, the other two nodding.

“Yeah, I’ve had to do some shifting of my own people, send them in for various tests to make sure that they can continue working their posts and the such. A few are now on desk jobs that needed to be filled anyways, but they’re happy,” Renji hummed, mixing his fruit in with the yogurt, making Ichigo and Shuuhei roll their eyes at the move.

“I think every taicho has had to do that. And see the therapists themselves to make sure that they are mentally stable,” Shuuhei said.

Ichigo snorted after eating a delicate red grape. “The tests that they use are easy to fool. I had the therapists that saw my division use one that’s really hard to fool since each question and thought have multiple answers. Got a better bead on my people,” he said.

“I think they started using that test after you started sending your people in,” Renji hummed, musing about that before shrugging. “Either way, we now have ways of testing our people, which means we lose less of them to senseless deaths.”

“Which soothes the worry of everyone,” Shuuhei continued, Ichigo nodding his head. “Anyways, want to shop together today?” he asked, looking to Ichigo who looked up. 

Ichigo hummed before nodding his head. “Yeah. I could use the help with some of my bigger purchases,” he said, rolling his shoulders. “I have to buy my stock of meat this time.”

“Oh? Is it that time already?” Shuuhei asked, raising an eyebrow at the other male and getting a nod from Ichigo. “Damn, you’re right. Renji, when you’re done can you go check what meats we need? I know that you had to buy some of the stuff that Ichigo here used for last night so I need to know what.”

“I hope you don’t mind me using your kimono for today,” Ichigo hummed, Renji waving a hand with a smirk on his lips.

“There’s a reason why I kept it,” Renji hummed, standing up and moving to the cellar where their freezer like object sat keeping their meat frozen for them. Ichigo blushed softly and returned to his breakfast, enjoying the treat and making his own list when Shuuhei slid over a pad of paper. 

As Ichigo and Shuuhei were finishing breakfast and cleaning things up, Renji came back up, holding a few bags in his hands, smiling brightly. “What did you find?” Ichigo asked as he dried off his hands.

“Some of those bags that Urahara made to haul a lot of stuff around. I forgot that we had them until I found them. They’re still good but I figured that they would help in the long run with our food runs today,” Renji replied, Shuuhei taking it and feeling the kidos that was woven in around the bags with a careful touch. 

“Yeah, they’ll certainly come in handy today considering that none of us have had the time to go shopping for anything. I think we all need to buy non-foody stuff to,” he said, humming softly as he left the kitchen, pad in hand and thoughtful expression on his face.

Ichigo whined and rubbed at his face as he checked his own list of items, shaking his head. “Shit, we are going to be spending quite a bit today,” he grumped, Renji patting his back with a smile. 

“At least we have the money seeing as we don’t really spend it,” Renji snorted, heading to take his own shower and to get dressed himself for the day. Ichigo huffed and rolled his eyes, making a note that he was going to be spending quite a bit of money today to get everything that he needed to stock his house, sitting at the table as he continued to make his list.

Not an hour later found them walking through the markets, Ichigo walking between the two men as they worked their way down the middle of the marketplace, stopping here and there. He ignored the fact that the two males seemed to be buying quite a few things that they knew he enjoyed the most even as they also bought the various things that he used in his bathroom, letting them do what they wanted to do. 

He had his own plans after all, so there was no need to worry about what they were doing at the moment. All in all it spoke to the instincts that came with being a Vizard and made him feel firm in his plans for them the next time they were off of work for a day or two. Renji and Shuuhei exchanged looks over Ichigo’s head when he just smiled a secret smile.


	10. A Vizard's Love 1 pt 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Vizards Love  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 10  
> Story: 1  
> Characters: Shuuhei, Renji, Ichigo,   
> Word Count: 5,349  
> AN: SMUT! *waves the pompoms* Er...yes, that is the real word count. It's...really fucking long. Took me three days to write. 3! *shakes head* Enjoy?
> 
> *~*~*~*

Chewing on his bottom lip as he thought over his plan, Ichigo hummed and smoothed a hand over the back of his kimono, frowning lightly in thought. He knew what he was going to do, or at least the start of it, but he was still thinking, Shirosaki stating that he was over thinking it all. Sighing and agreeing with his hollowfied Zanpakuto that the two knew what they were doing since they did hang out with the Vizards when they came around to visit. Grunting as he brushed out his hair, making a note to get it trimmed back to the shoulder length it was usually kept as, he checked his new day kimono once more before smiling slightly.

“Well, hopefully this doesn’t get me laughed at,” he sighed, rubbing at his face with one hand as he dropped his brush onto the bathroom counter before leaving the room. Making sure the windows of his rooms were closed tight, he left them, locking the doors behind him and heading towards Shuuhei’s and Renji’s shared home, only stopping by a favored, discreet adult toy shop. They knew him and they knew who he was but never once would they ever tell anyone just why he was there. 

They had to many clients that were high profile after all and there was no reason to scare away their repeat customers or future customers.

Once he had gotten what he wanted from the shop, he continued on his way and used the key that he had been given to get into the house. “Hello? Anyone home?” he called out, not getting any replies from Renji or Shuuhei. Closing the door behind him, he took a moment to look around and make sure that there wasn’t anyone around before smiling slightly and heading to the bedroom.

Once there, Ichigo placed the bottle of lubricant that he found his body didn’t have an allergic reaction to, loving the fact that it was organic and created for those who resided the Seireitei, and the matching condoms. He wasn’t sure if they would be used that night but it always paid to be prepared. Once that was done, he wrinkled his nose as he realized that he would end up waiting for another hour at the least before the two men came back. Sighing and glancing at the bathroom, he decided that he would put their rather large soaking tub to good use.

As he thought, Renji and Shuuhei arrived an hour after he did, Shuuhei pushing his lover up against the wall in the front hall as they kissed, tongues dancing and tasting, bodies rubbing together as one of them kicks the door closed. Ichigo stepped out of the bathroom, kimono mostly on but only loosely tied to preserve some modesty but still showing long legs and defined chest. He would later deny that the sound that came from him at spotting the two men trying to pull off their clothes was a squeak.

Pulling away from Renji’s lips, Shuuhei’s eyebrows headed for his hairline at spotting a partially dressed Ichigo standing there with a flush on his cheeks that was steadily heading down to his chest. “Hey there, Ichigo,” he husked, watching the red in high cheeks deepen to a ruby color as Renji licked his lips and gazed over at their visitor with dazed eyes. Shifting away from the redhead in his arms, the lean taicho walked over to Ichigo, knowing that if the other wanted, he could be out of the house before he could even take a step. 

Standing before the slightly shorter male, Shuuhei placed one hand a lean hip, feeling it curve ever so slightly under his hand as his other one came to rest on Ichigo’s back, pulling him close. “Hi there,” Ichigo breathed, brown eyes wide as he realized that his plans were flying out the window as his body heated with the other so close. Renji hummed softly as he came to stand behind Shuuhei, pressing up against him with a lazy smirk.

“Well, damn, Ichigo, if we’d know you were here lookin’ like this we would have gotten back sooner,” he purred, reaching around Shuuhei to tease his fingers over a bit of exposed skin. They both watched as a small shiver worked it’s way over Ichigo’s body and loved how he pressed closer to them with a sigh.

Ichigo brought his own hands up and rested them on Shuuhei’s chest, thumbs brushing over the skin that Renji’s hands had exposed when the two had first come in. Humming as he lowered his eyes with a smile tugging on his lips, he moved his fingers so that just the very tips were teasing the brunet’s sternum. “You know, I was planning on going to lounge on your bed with a good book while I waited but then your tub called to me and I just had to make good use of it. Training the new recruits was a bit of a lesson in dodging and trying not to strangle the teachers who sent me half-assed trained recruits,” he drawled, feeling Shuuhei’s breath hitch as his fingers slid lower, parting his kosode.

Renji purred behind Shuuhei, watching the teasing touch, knowing that this would be the first time that their younger partner had even a small thought towards anything sexual and was grateful that they had come home instead of going out with Ikkaku and Yumichika. Ichigo was slowly pushing aside the fabric of Shuuhei’s uniform top, fingers still trailing as his eyes watched more and more skin be exposed. The brunet was watching with dark eyes, a small smirk curling one side of his lips up, thumbs caressing the indent where hip and groin met.

“At least you were able to use the tub,” Renji finally hummed as he watched those long fingered hands finally tug Shuuhei’s top from his hakama, letting it fall once it was free. Watching those hands press against hot skin that he knew was lightly scarred, the redhead groaned and rocked his rapidly hardening length against Shuuhei’s back, feeling the man moan. He was enchanted by the way Ichigo took his time in exploring, stroking here, pressing there, scrapping his nails along one rib or another. All of it made to draw sounds of pleasure and to find out what made his lovers enjoy themselves.

“We should move to the bedroom,” Shuuhei gasped out when one of those exploring hands brushed over his nipple, startling a shudder from him as he let his eyes close, basking in the fact that he had Ichigo there. Touching him. Blushing and biting his lip. Exploring.

“Alright,” Ichigo hummed, sounding reluctant to move now that he had one body that he had been dreaming about under his hands. 

Renji chuckled and pushed Shuuhei forward which prompted Ichigo to move backwards. “Turn now,” he drawled when they came to the bedroom door. Glancing at the nightstand, he leered and squeezed Shuuhei’s hips. “He came prepared.”

Shuuhei tore his eyes away from Ichigo’s face and the shoulders that were slowly being exposed with every shift of his hands on slim hips. Looking to the bedside table, he smirked slightly and pulled Ichigo close once more, hands sliding around to cup the pert ass. “Indeed he did,” he drawled, looking down to Ichigo, who was heavily flushing once more.

“What? I know what works best for me and my body,” he huffed, playing with Shuuhei’s top, convincing the fabric to slide off of one shoulder. Renji chuckled as he walked around them and further into the room, opening the thicker curtains but letting the gauzy under ones stay, allowing light to flow into the room. 

“True and they’re both items that we use ourselves,” Renji hummed as he worked his own kosode out of his hakama and down his arms. “Are we gonna stand here forever or are you gonna kiss him already?” he asked Shuuhei, getting a leer from the brunet.

“Kiss him of course,” Shuuhei drawled as looked down slightly to Ichigo, loving the way chocolate eyes darkened and a smirk was spreading over soft lips. Tipping Ichigo’s head back, he lowered his own, brushing their lips together, just tasting, teasing their new lover into relaxing into the kiss with a sigh.

Ichigo hummed as Shuuhei slowly deepened the kiss, going from a slow slide of lips over lips to a firmer press that moved, just tasting and feeling each other out. Getting used to a new mouth in Shuuhei’s case and a true first kiss in Ichigo’s. Groaning when a slick tongue slid over his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and shyly met the other with his own, shivering when he felt Shuuhei’s arms wrap around him tight and pull him close. He shivered again when it registered that the hardness against his stomach was because of him.

Groaning into the kiss, Shuuhei tasted and memorized all of the places in Ichigo’s mouth that got a delighted sound, loving the way with every slick pass of tongue over tongue the younger male gained more and more confidence. Sliding his hands up the strong back, he smirked mentally when he received a sighing moan from the younger male as the tips of his fingers brushed the bare nape.

“Fuck if you two aren’t amazingly hot together,” Renji said, voice husky as the two men pulled away, Ichigo blinking dazedly and Shuuhei feeling justifiably smug at having caused it.

“Of course we are,” Shuuhei chuckled as he looked to his other redheaded lover, finding Renji standing there without a bit of clothing and hair loose to fall around his shoulders. “Looking really happy to watch us, but I can’t help but wonder,” he drawled as his eyes danced over the body on display before them, “if you wouldn’t want a taste of our dear Ichigo.”

Renji smirked when Ichigo turned his head and blinked hazy eyes at the fact that the male before him was completely nude, pouting slightly. “What’s with the pout there, Ichigo?” he asked teasingly as he walked over to them, Ichigo’s eyes dropping down lower before widening and shooting back up.

“I didn’t get to undress you,” Ichigo huffed, his own voice thick with lust and need.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be able to do that at another time,” Renji promised, reaching out to tug the still mostly dressed Ichigo into his own arms, feeling silk and silky skin press against his own. Dipping his head down, he took the other’s lips in a deep kiss, basking in the deep moan as the strong body melted into his own and shuddered hard in lust. Ichigo hummed as broad hands reached between them to loosen the obi that held his kimono closed, letting the fabric fall to the side with a whisper of sound. 

Renji groaned when Ichigo was able to press against him, skin against skin and found himself unable to stop his hands from sliding up from hips and over ribs to tease nipples that pebbled so perfectly for him. Ichigo groaned, pressing into the touch as his own hands found their way to lean hips, fingers tracing over silky smooth tattoos that contrasted with the slightly dry skin that surrounded them. Shuuhei hummed as he slowly pulled off his own clothes, delight in the contrast of the two men before him as his uniform found its way into a pile.

“Wonderful,” Shuuhei hummed, stepping up behind Ichigo and drawing the kimono off of his arms, convincing the other to remove one hand and then the other from the skin before him. The two redheads didn’t bother to break the kiss, tongues sliding and tasting as Renji continued to touch and arouse. “Didn’t bother to put on your fundoshi or underwear huh?” he chuckled as his own fingers danced over hips that seemed to very subtly curve.

Making a note of that for later, Shuuhei smirked when Ichigo just huffed as he pulled away from the kiss, his fingers still seeking out the markings on Renji’s skin even as he turned his head. “I didn’t feel like messing with them,” he husked, wiggling and pressing back into Shuuhei’s body, moaning at the hidden strength and the hardness that pressed against his back. “What are you are you gonna do now?” he asked.

Renji smirked at Shuuhei as one hand reached down to gentle cup Ichigo’s balls, brushing his thumb over the skin and watching the younger man gasp, his eyes fluttering shut as the gasp turned into one long moan of pleasure. Smirking smugly, the red head gently tugged on them before rubbing his thumb against the crease where balls and prick met, pushing the hard length up a bit more. “We should probably move this to the bed before he collapses onto the ground,” he husked as he watched Shuuhei move one hand up to tease a pec.

Shuuhei hummed and nodded. “How about you do that?” he asked, pulling away and making Ichigo make a breathless sound of displeasure. Renji chuckled as he pulled his hand away from his treat before reaching around and cupping the other male’s ass, lifting him up and causing him to squeak as he wrapped his arms and legs around him.

“Warn a guy next time,” Ichigo snarled, shuddering when Renji bounced him in his hold, rubbing his length against his stomach.

“I will,” Renji teased, getting a dry, if not still lust filled, look from Ichigo as he walked over to the bed, climbing into it and laying Ichigo onto the bed. Sitting back between long legs, red-brown eyes ran down a lightly muscled body, showing just how much exercise and sparring he did in his day to day life. Ichigo had never been heavily muscled, not like Sado had been and still was, but neither was so he slim that people laughed at the fact that he had no visible muscles, like Uryuu. 

No, Ichigo was leanly defined, muscles shifting obviously under soft skin that was only marginally scarred considering all that he had gone through in his life. And all that body was spread out for Renji’s and Shuuhei’s pursual, including the flushed hard length that was twitching against a lightly defined stomach.

“Damn if you don’t look good enough to eat,” Shuuhei purred, a definite promise in his voice as he climbed onto the bed and leant against the headboard, bottle of lube being dropped down next to him. “So, what is it that you’re wanting to do?” he asked, eyes dark as Ichigo smirked and shifted, dropping Renji down onto the bed. The brunet smirked at the fact that he had a perfect view of what was going on as Ichigo straddled Renji’s hips and sat on him.

“I thought I would indulge in a little...taste testing,” Ichigo hummed, Renji’s eyes going wide in need as his hands slid up the other’s back. 

“Taste testing huh? I’m thinkin’ that Renji is liking that idea,” Shuuhei chuckled, settling back for the moment, fingers just brushing along the underside of his own cock, content with watching. He wanted what was happening to last for a good long time after all and if letting Ichigo use Renji’s body as a learning tool helped that, well neither male was going to complain.

Ichigo hummed and leant over to once more engage in a slow, drugging kiss, much more confident in his abilities now that he was past the original nervousness that had kicked him in the gut. He had never done this before but he was starting to find his stride as he pulled away from the kiss and smirked softly, loving the way his lips tingled and seemed flushed with blood. Licking them to catch the subtle taste of Renji from off of them, he placed the tips of his fingers onto the other man’s neck as he once more sat up, drawing his fingers downwards. 

Renji hummed at the feather light touch, eyes half lidded as he watched the way Ichigo was smiling, lips full and red from the kisses and body flushed with desire. His length rubbed nicely against the ass that was perched on it, giving him just enough pressure to take the edge off but not enough to actually take him over that edge just yet. His hands slid down to rest over Ichigo’s bent knees, thumbs rubbing at the soft skin there, licking his lips as the male perched on him dragged his fingers over his pecs.

“Scrape your nails over his nipples, but be careful to keep your balance,” Shuuhei drawled from his spot. Ichigo flicked his eyes over, and hummed in pleasure at finding him lounging on the bed, one hand resting behind his head while the other one sat on his stomach, legs bent and spread. Turning back to Renji, he did just that, and gasped when the strong body under him bucked as a loud groan escaped the tattooed male.

“Fucking teases,” Renji groaned, his fingers twitching on the knees under his hands. “Both of ya,” he grunted when Ichigo just smirked down at him and did it again, taking his time the second time around just to tease the nipples. The resulting groan and hips pressing up into his ass made him hum in delight as he went back to exploring the body before him.

“I could get used to being known as a tease,” Ichigo drawled as his hands stroked and petted the body that was sprawled out before him, sliding down as his hands drew over ribs and taut stomach. Renji groaned as he watched their youngest partner learn what drew a sound from him, freely basking in the pleasure that was so easily offered to him.

Ichigo hummed once more and slipped to kneel between Renji’s legs, drawing his fingers over the black tattoos that sat on tanned skin, following them to the hard length that twitched. Flicking his eyes upwards to see how his partner was faring, he smirked and ran the tip of his finger up the underside of the prick. The resulting growl made him smirk even more as the finger rubbed at the head, just teasing.

“Fucking hell,” Renji whined, head arching back as his hips twitched upwards into the touches, hands resting on the bed as they tangled in the sheets. “I’m gonna die from the teasing.”

“No you won’t. You’ll just be blissed out by the time Ichigo is done with you,” Shuuhei husked, drawing a chuckle from Ichigo. 

“I can only hope so,” Ichigo chuckled softly as he continued to use just the one finger to tease the others cock, finding out what drew out the best sounds. His own length was hard and twitching but he ignored it for the moment as he leant down, his hand curling around the base of Renji’s prick. Humming softly, he stroked his hand up the length of it before sliding back down, watching the way it twitched in his hold.

“And damned if that isn’t the hottest thing I’ve seen in the last few days,” Shuuhei breathed, eyes wide as he watched a sweet tongue dart out and taste the tip of the prick in Ichigo’s hand. Renji groaned and jerked under the gentle swipe, brown eyes looking up through thick lashes to watch his reactions.

Shifting on his knees to find a more comfortable position, Ichigo hummed and took a chance, sliding the head of the cock into his mouth, tongue sliding over the slit and hummed at the salty-sweet taste. Renji shuddered and clamped down hard on the urge to move, to slide deeper into the slick heat that was slowly working over what Ichigo could fit. The younger male stroked his hand over what he couldn’t comfortably fit into his mouth, knowing that he would have more time to practice such things. For the moment, all he wanted to do was tease Renji until he was begging and to taste what was offered. 

Gasping when a calloused hand stroked over his ass, the fingers slick, Ichigo turned his eyes to the side and found Shuuhei kneeling at his side. “Calm down and focus on what’s before you. I just want to make sure you’re ready to be taken and that’s usually better done when you’re distracted by something you’re enjoying,” Shuuhei cooed, leaning down enough that he could press a kiss to one shoulder.

Humming in agreement, not wanting to let go of the prick in his hand and mouth, Ichigo returned his attention to what he was doing as Shuuhei brushed his fingers over the ring of muscles that he found. Closing his eyes and sighing, Renji groaning softly at the soft vibrations above him, Ichigo pulled up from where he had gone down, tongue pressing and sliding as much as it could. His hand followed after his mouth, spreading the saliva that was left behind, helping in his movements as his body grew used to the gentle brushings of the fingers against his entrance. 

Pressing forward, taking the hardness back into his mouth, he shifted slightly when the rubbing fingers pressed lightly on the muscles before once more rubbing. As he pulled back, Ichigo gasped, sucking hard in surprise when one of the pressing fingers pushed forward and slid into his body easily. He automatically relaxed, well used to feeling something pressing into his body, Renji grasping at the bed sheets, prick leaking heavily.

“Damnit, Shu, warn a guy when you’re gonna do something to the one sucking his dick, yeah?” Renji breathlessly complained, not sounding to upset by the turn of events.

“So sorry. Next time I shove my finger into Ichigo when he’s sucking your dick I’ll warn ya,” Shuuhei snorted even as he moved said finger in and out. Ichigo just moaned as he once more pressed forward to take Renji into his mouth, the words flowing over him and not meaning much, too focused upon the weight on his tongue and the finger that was so different than his own.

Continuing to focus on his sucking, Ichigo found that he could slide lower, taking Renji deeper into his mouth, tasting the bitter-sweetness of the precum that was coating his tongue. Moaning, he sucked hard as he came up, focusing on the tip as another finger was introduced, feeling them spread. Shuddering, he glanced up at Renji’s face, feeling a flush of pleasure at seeing the wild eyed look of need that was focused on him.

“Come on, Renji, will ya give him what he wants?” Shuuhei purred from his spot, watching Ichigo continue to tease and taste, focused on the length before him and hips pushing back each time his fingers worked their way back into his body. “Let him taste ya in full,” he chuckled as Renji dropped his head back onto the bed and groaned, shuddering at a particularly pleasurable flick of a confident tongue.

“Fuck. Me,” Renji gasped before arching when Ichigo raked his nails down the inner thigh of one of his legs, the other hand coming up to play with the stretch of skin between his balls and his own hole, fingers rubbing firmly over the patch of skin. Grunting, his body going stiff, the tattooed male whined and felt the coil that had been tightening snap, Ichigo blinking at the flood of bitterness that came with his climax, swallowing reflexively.

Pulling away only after Renji’s body went limp, feeling the fingers that had been moving in and out of his body just sitting there, Ichigo licked his lips and looked at the blissed out redhead. “Ah, there we go,” Shuuhei hummed, shifting behind Ichigo so he could kneel behind him and use his free arm to pull the younger male back to rest in a comfortable position, fingers still buried in the tight body.

Gasping as the fingers shifted, Ichigo rocked back on them with a whine. “Will you move them already? I want more,” he groaned, Shuuhei chuckling into one ear as his free hand rubbed over his stomach. 

“Fine, I suppose I can give you more,” the brunet hummed, reaching out to grab the bottle of lubricant, glad that he had had the mindset to keep it close. Pouring some more onto his fingers, he worked three into the grasping hole, humming at the low mewling moan of pleasure. He felt the muscles around his fingers twitch and tighten before relaxing around them once more, making sure to keep his movements slow and even. He wanted Ichigo well and truly stretched, ready to take his cock before he actually took him.

Ichigo sighed and moaned as the pleasure rolled through him, so different from when he was alone in his room with himself and his toys, rocking his hips back as his hands reached back to grasp onto Shuuhei’s thighs. Rocking back, he used his hold to ground himself, unable to stop the sounds of pleasure as the nerves were stimulated, fingers finding his sweet spot to stroke over with delicate touches.

“Who’s, fuck, who’s the tease now?” he gasped out, eyes closed and head laying on Shuuhei’s shoulder. He felt the low, rich laugh vibrate against his back and heard it brushing against his ear.

“Oh, but I happily admit to the fact that I am a tease, especially when it comes time for private games,” he purred into one ear, nipping at the curved ear. Ichigo shuddered with a whimper, feeling the bed shift as Renji sluggishly move out of the way to watch them. “You really did bliss him out though. Now the question is, can I make you that happy?” he asked as he twisted his fingers and getting a choked moan from Ichigo.

“I take that as a yeah,” Renji husked, flopping back against the pillows and watching as Shuuhei pulled his fingers free of the grasping body after another minute.

“I believe so,” Shuuhei chuckled, as he moved Ichigo to lay on his back, looking up at Renji with narrowed, thoughtful eyes. “Hand me a pillow would ya?” he asked, Ichigo stirring from his lust and pleasure filled haze, humming lowly. “I’m going to guess that since you know what kind of lube you like, you have toys to.”

“Yeah,” Ichigo sighed, feeling Shuuhei’s fingers slide back into him, slick with even more lubricant. “Been having to...relieve some tension in the last year,” he admitted, flushing with more than pleasure.

Shuuhei smirked and once more pulled his fingers free, pouring some of the slick onto his length, coating it completely before pausing. “Do you want me to use the condom?” he asked, Ichigo lifting his hips when Renji poked at one and shoved a pillow under them.

“I bought them just in case you would want them,” Ichigo hummed, stretching and whining at wanting something to help scratch the itch deep in him.

“We don’t often use them. Only during quickies or when playing with someone that we don’t want in our bed for more than one time,” Renji hummed, flopping back against the bed once more, one leg falling over the side of the bed. “Otherwise, we say fuck them.”

Shuuhei chuckled at the wide eyed look on Ichigo’s face as he realized what he meant by that, hitching a leg slightly up and sliding into the cradle of his hips, pressing the hip against the stretched muscles, pressing lightly. “Yeah, we’re not letting you go anytime soon,” he promised, voice lusty and dark as he pressed forward, Ichigo keening as he was filled by something other than his fingers or a toy for the first time.

“Fuck,” Renji breathed out as Shuuhei shifted so that Ichigo was in a more comfortable position for what they were doing, easing long legs to rest around his waist. Ignoring the slickness on his fingers, he rolled his hips very lightly to help relax the muscles that were squeezing his cock like a vice, resting one hand on a thigh and the other on a hip. “Come on, Ichi, just gotta relax, luv.”

“Yeah, relax, right,” Ichigo gasped, shuddering at the tiny movements. The entry had burned and stretched, the feeling odd, but it was still filled with pleasure, an amazing amount of it. And Shuuhei wasn’t on the small size, just above average in size really, which meant that it burned a bit more than any of his toys did.

“You’re doing good,” Shuuhei hummed, stroking his hand over the lean hip. “You’re doing very good. Just relax and trust in me,” he said, shifting his hand so that he could trail his fingers over the softness of his inner thigh.

Ichigo sighed under the touches, feeling his body relaxing around the prick that was in him, rocking his hips slightly and feeling fuller than he had before. He moaned when Shuuhei pulled back, drawing his length out until the head was the only part still in him before rocking forward in a controlled thrust. Arching and gasping when it teasingly brushed over the spot that sent pleasure dancing through his body, Ichigo grasped onto the sheets and found the rhythm that his lover was setting.

Renji had to groan as he hardened once more, watching the two males move in time with each other, one taking, one giving but both loving every moment of it. He had known that Ichigo would be gorgeous in his passion, just as gorgeous as he was when fighting. All sleek, lethal grace that came out in everything he did, but there was more to the beauty that was before him. Reaching out, he grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked one hand, content with letting Shuuhei introduce Ichigo to the world of sex and pleasure.

The two men rolled and rocked, the pace speeding up as they got used to each other, Ichigo demanding more, harder, faster from his partner. Hands clawed at Shuuhei’s back as the brunet wrapped his still wet hand around the leaking prick that bounced between them and stroked in counterpoint to his thrusts. Renji panted heavily as the sounds of skin on skin filled the air, surrounding the moans and growls that came from the two men.

“Fuck, Ichigo, you’re so fucking gorgeous laid out, getting pinned to the bed and taken. I have a feeling you’re gonna be moving oddly with how hard Shuuhei’s taking you now, but it seems like you’re not complaining,” Renji panted, unable to stop the tumble of words. Ichigo whined and keened, dragging up fresh red lines on Shuuhei’s back as his body tensed and bowed, shuddering hard as he came between them, the words fueling his pleasure to a tipping point.

Shuuhei made a sound of surprise at how tight he was suddenly being squeezed, and pressed forward completely, falling over the edge himself. “Fuck, Ichigo. Shit,” he groaned, hips rolling as he came, unable to do much else but feel. He caught the sight of Renji grunting and furiously stroking his own cock before he slicked his stomach, all three going limp on the bed. “Gonna be sore in the morning,” he huffed, burying his face into Ichigo’s neck as he wiped his hand on the bedding.

“So worth it I bet,” Renji chuckled, his voice raspy as he smiled lazily at Shuuhei. “Is he okay there?” he asked.

Shuuhei hummed and forced himself up, getting a complaining noise as his length pulled free of the body that didn’t seem to want to let go. “Yeah, just blissed out,” he chuckled.

“I’ll get a bath going then. No need to let him be that sore and sticky, no matter how delightful it is,” Renji chuckled, sliding out of bed and wobbling to the bathroom to run the bath.


	11. A Vizards Love 1 Pt 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Vizards Love  
> Fandom: Bleach  
> Chapter: 11  
> Story: 1  
> Characters: Shuuhei, Renji, Ichigo,   
> Word Count: 1,403  
> AN: Last chapter! Oh my. I'm so sorry about taking so long to get this out but I'm now home and able to get back on track with my posting and all that good stuff. Hugs to all!
> 
> *~*~*~*

The next two weeks were...eventful to say the least. The three lovers had spent the day after their first time together resting and relaxing, allowing Ichigo time to heal from his first time and the second round that had happened between him and Renji later that night. The adorable growling that had come from their third had amused the two men, all up until Ichigo wondered what would happen when the fact that he was taken. 

The two men stared at each other and shuddered, knowing that they would end up being targeted by those who were pissed or over protective of Ichigo.

They were proven right two days after that, sending everyone into a frenzy about the fact that Ichigo had been taken off of the market completely. Especially since it was well known that when Renji and Shuuhei took someone, no matter for how long, they tended to be very possessive of what they called theirs. 

To go through the long list of people who had come to them or tried to do something: Yamamoto, sou-taicho of the Gotei 13, threatened to rip valuable body parts from them should they hurt his grandson in any way. Soi-Fon had just glowered at them while Yoruichi had explained just what she would do to them in a very calm voice. Needless to say, the threats included herself, catnip and a few interesting...toys.

Kira surprisingly had told them that if they hurt him, he would just call up the Vizards, look at them with giant puppy eyes and get them to do his dirty work for him. It had been a surprise to have him go from that to sweetness and sugar as he congratulated them in catching Ichigo.

Momo had come up to them next, just giving them this blank look that was probably the most frightening of all of the threats and tears that would come. 

Shunsui had just pouted to Jyuushiro about how the pretty boy had been stolen away while Yumichika had sighed sadly about not being able to taste such a pretty little thing. Ikkaku just rolled his eyes and patted his back before offering to tie up Iba again for the other man. 

Rangiku had cried at not being able to taste what Ichigo had to offer, cling to an annoyed Hitsugaya, who just rolled his eyes. Byakuya just asked that if they ever married him that it would be in the Kuckiki way before walking away.

Ichigo had been amused by it all, shaking his head with a smile as he listened to the various threats going on. He had took the time to shut Rukia down when she had thrown a fit about the three of the being together, not wanting to listen to the bull shit that had come from her.

As he had told Shuuhei and Renji, he had promised nothing to her beyond friendship and protection should she ever need it. And for her to believe that they would somehow have a relationship beyond what they did have wasn’t a plausible belief.

Once Rukia had been dealt with, they had finally met with the rest of Ichigo’s family. His father had first told them all of the various ways he could hide a body once Urahara was done with them should they ever once made him cry. Of course the blubbering afterward just made Ichigo sigh and wonder aloud if there was any good sake going on. Kukaku didn’t have to say a damn thing. Just smiling crazily at them before cackling was enough to make them worry, while Ganju just pointed to her and said “What she said.”

It had been a very eventful dinner, leaving the three men tired but happy now that the worse was out of the way. Settling into their bed with a groan, the two watched as their third smirked at them, shaking his head with an amused look on his face. “Oh come on you two, it wasn’t all that bad,” he chuckled, Renji lifting his head to glare at him before letting it drop.

“In the last two weeks, we’ve lucky if we can so much as look at you outside of the house without someone snarling or vying for your attention,” Shuuhei sighed, slowly stretching out his body, joints cracking in several places. “It’s wearing on my nerves and I’m about to just bend you over a desk to get it through their minds that you’re ours.”

“I am huh?” Ichigo asked teasingly, crawling onto the bed and coming to sit next to him, looking rather amused by the whole thing.

Renji lifted his head before flipping over onto his side and pressed against Ichigo’s side, humming contently. “Oh yeah, you are so are ours,” he chuckled, sliding his hand into Ichigo’s kimono to stroke at soft skin, purring in pleasure at the feel of it. 

Ichigo simply wiggled and settled into a better position with a chuckle. “Does that mean you two are mine?” he asked teasingly, getting a smile from the two men.

“Of course it does. It also means that we’re each others in all sorts of way. Eventually we’ll make it so that everyone who sees you knows you are well and truly taken,” Shuuhei chuckled as he settled against the headboard and tugging Ichigo over so that he was resting against his side, Renji scooting towards him in response. 

“Did you know that there was a law on the books that is still in effect to this day in regards to marriage between male lovers?” Ichigo asked once he was comfortable between his lovers. Renji made a curious noise as his hand slid further down the other’s chest, teasing over Ichigo’s stomach, just feeling the soft skin under his hands. “Yeah, if one lover takes the other in a public place, verbally claiming as he claims in a physical manner, no one can say shit.”

“Why was that law created?” Renji asked, sitting up enough to stare at the vaguely amused Ichigo.

“I look that up. Apparently a clan heir got tired of not being able to keep his lovers because his parents kept driving them off one way or the other,” Ichigo hummed softly, “so he used a long standing tradition amongst the early Shinigami warrior class. His lover, and later husband, fucked him in front of several of his fellow warriors and claimed him as his. The guys father couldn’t do shit without pissing off the very people that watched over his family and the such.”

“So that law was written down for future generations to use and get away with that?” Shuuhei asked, getting a nod, huffing in laughter. “Well, fuck.”

“Yeah, once that happens, as long as neither participant was drugged, under the influence of something or drunk, the pair are given a marriage license and they have all the little perks of a married couple,” Ichigo hummed. “This includes relationships with more than one person, a male and female couple, two females, and any combination therein,” he continued, ticking it off.

“So if we did that...?” Renji trailed off, Ichigo rolling his eyes and yanking on a piece of hair. 

“We’d be married,” he said though, shaking his head before smirking. “Though that would make Yuzu cry and you wouldn’t want that to happen now would you? Especially considering she’s so damn adorable like and would love to create our kimonos for such an event,” he purred, Renji’s eyes widening at the thought of making the adorable youngest Kurosaki child.

“No, no, that’s fine. When it comes time for that, we’ll let her do the kimonos and all that shit,” Renji whimpered, Ichigo and Shuuhei snickering at their lovers obvious need to keep Yuzu happy. It was kind of cute, in an amusing way, at least to the two of them. 

“That’s right, Renji, keep my sister happy and you keep me happy,” Ichigo chuckled, getting a groan as Renji laid his head back onto his chest with a huff. 

“Oh, I’m sure we can keep you happy,” Shuuhei promised with a soft chuckle, stroking through the soft hair of his lover, watching brown eyes slide shut as he basked in the soft touches. To him, everything was going grand, outside of the muttered death threats that they had to deal with.


End file.
